BESO TRAVIESO! キス
by issaH.Cullen
Summary: Bella ha estado enamorada de Edward desde que llego a Forks, pero hay un problema, edward es literalmente un cerebrito, por esto es muy arrogante y frio y siempre que puede desprecia a Bella, ¿que hará ella? ¿sera capaz de derretir a su principe de hielo? Contara con sus amigas: Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale. Tambien tendra una gran Hada Madrina... Esme Cullen ExB….
1. Broma del destino

**Konichiwa! ^_^**

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar, que solo Edward me pertenece, lo demas es de Stephenie Meyer y de ****Kaoru Tada ^_^!**

**BESO TRAVIESO! ****キス**

Capitulo uno

**Broma del destino**

Una carta, todo comenzo con una carta de amor.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, me gusta que me digan Bella, vivo con mi papa, pues mama murio cuando yo tenia 4 años, no llegue a conocerla muy bien, pero gracias a los albumes no la olvido, charly, mi papa, dice que me paresco a ella cuando tenia mi edad.

Soy algo despistada, distraida y torpe, me gusta leer, pero hasta yo misma se que mis lecturas no son lo que se dice provechosas, es cierto que dicen que en todos los libro se aprende algo, pero no es mi caso. Leo mas que nada fantasia. Yo no era muy inteligente, pero no me concideraba una chica tonta, infantil quiza, pero no tonta

_Flashback_

Primer dia de clases y era nueva en la preparatoria de Forks, acababamos de mudarnos, a charly le habian ofrecido el puesto de Jefe de policia.

En la ceremonia de apertura, yo estaba sentada en la segunda fila, entonces lo vi por primera vez, era guapisimo, pero mas que nada, fue su voz, su forma de hablar, lo que me atrajo, decia su discurso de bienvenida, sin leerlo siquiera, sin trabarse, el era genial, fue amor a primera vista. Asi nacio mi admiracion por Edward Cullen.

_fin de flashback_

Por fin me declararia, no le habia dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice y Rose, habia preparado una carta, desde ese dia Edward Cullen y yo estariamos juntos, me sentia muy feliz.

Lo vi venir hacia mi, el plan era meter la carta en su casillero, pero al verlo caminar frente a mi, no pude resistir el impulso de entregarsela ahí mismo, asi que lo hice, se la tendi.

-Edward… yo… esto… la hice para ti, por favor, leela- solte con el nerviosismo plasmado en mi voz.

No me dio mas que una fria mirada y dos palabras marcaron mi sentencia.

-No quiero-

Mis sueños rotos, mis esperanzas deshechas con esas dos palabras, pero si bien mis esperanzas estaban hechas añicos, no mi determinacion.

Toda la escuela hablaba, murmuraba y se burlaba, yo habia sido rechazada, frente a todos, por nada menos que el mejor estudiante de todo la preparatoria.

-¡TODOS YA CALLENSE! Solo ponen mas sal a mi herida… -grite desesperada, sin saber que mas hacer.

-¡Bella!- llamo Alice Cullen, hermana de mi perdicion, quien por azares del destino se habia convertido en mi mejor amiga junto con Rosalie Hale.

-Vamos, vayan a sus clases, aquí no hay nada que ver, metanse en sus propios asuntos- les dijo la temperamental Rosalie

-Bella tonta, como se te ocurrio declarartele a ese…

-¡Eh! Cuidado que es mi hermano, aunque claro si es un poco… bueno, lo que cuenta es que, Bella, te lo dije, Edward no es… no tiene un trato muy bueno, el no mira a nadie, como pensaste que el… bueno, ¿que le viste?, eres una de las chicas mas bonitas de todo Forks incluso, mira, el es mi hermano y lo siento por el, pero es un completo idiota, aparte, ¿como es que se te ocurrio darle la carta en la cafeteria? Bella, ¿lo hiciste asi para que todos te vieran?.

Eran palabras fuertes y llenas de razon, sabia que Alice no las decia con mala intencion, solo trataba de hacerme reaccionar.

Alice no lo dijo, pero esto es lo que pude entender de sus palabras: Edward no me miraria nunca, el buscaria a alguien que este a su mismo nivel intelectual, es cierto que yo era bonita, pero no lo suficiente para que el me dedicara una sola mirada.

-Yo… es solo que yo… pense que el tendria sentimientos mutuos

-Bella, como pudiste creer eso, el es el "Gran Edward Cullen" , fue asignado a su clase según su inteligencia, ocupando el primer lugar de la misma, es el primer lugar nacional y si no me equivoco su IQ es de 200, ¿no Alice?, pero aun asi, a pesar de toda su inteligencia, sigue siendo un completo imbecil en cuanto a relacionarse con la personas. Y perdon Alice, se que es tu hermano y todo, pero…-dijo Rose antes de ser interrumpida por Alice.

-No, tienes razon, mi hermano podra ser todo lo inteligente y guapo que quieras, pero en cuanto a relaciones se trata, es un completo fiasco.

-Shhh… tanquila- me consolaron mis amigas.

-¡BELLAAAAAA! ¡Escuche que te le declaraste a Edward Cullen y te rechazo ¿es verdad?- Jake, siempre ahí, hablando de mas, ¿qué tenia que meterse? era mi mejor amigo, pero habia estado enamorado de mi desde que llegué a Forks –¿De… de verdad te gusta ese raton de biblioteca? Me las va a pagar, es como si me estubiera retando, le dare su merecido, yo solo-

No iba a contestar a eso, no tenia caso alterar mas a Jake, el estaba dispuesto a ir y enfrentar a Edward y yo no queria eso, estaba dolida, pero no lo iba a exteriorizar para ser mas la burla de Forks High School

Todos dicen que soy impaciente, infantil y que no pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas, estoy comenzando a creer que es cierto.

Para empezar, debi haber sabido que alguien como el, jamas se enamoraria de alguien como yo, a pesar, incluso, de ser la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña. El no tiene sentimientos, es como un principe congelado, en vez de sangre, tiene cubitos de hielo recorriendo sus venas, mira que humillarme asi, publicamente, es cierto que yo debi haber esperado para entregarle la carta, pero el debio haberse portado como un caballero, aun asi, el es y seguira siendo mi principe congelado.

-Oye bella, ya terminaron de remodelar tu casa, ¿no es asi?- pregunto Alice mientras caminabamos por ahí despues de clases

-Sip- le conteste, con mi animo recobrado.

-¡Entonces vayamos! –dijeron al unisono tres voces emocionadas

-Ok, pero no se vayan a reir, por que no es una gran casa de todas maneras.

Caminabamos, rumbo a mi nueva casa, por el camino nos cruzamos con Edward Cullen y Jasper Withlock, cuando me vieron, comenzaron a murmurar, pero aun asi pude oir lo que decian, "¿no es esa la chica de la mañana?" pegunto Jasper a Edward quien solo asintio sin dedicarme una sola mirada.

Solo pude pensar, tragame tierra.

Entonces, incluso antes de poder parpadear, Jake ya estaba con su mano en la camisa de Edward gritandole

-Oye, tu, no deberias ser tan arrogante, solo por que estas en la mejor clase, ni siquiera te dignas a mirarla, ¡pidele una disculpa a Bella!.

-¡Jacob! -entre las tres y con ayuda de Jasper, pudimos quitarle de encima a Jake, cosa que no necesitaba, claro esta, pero aun asi…

-Odio a las chicas tontas.

-Pero ¿tu crees que los demas no somos seres humanos por no ser como tu? Ven aquí y demuestra que eres un hombre, si es que lo eres. –grito Jake hacia Edward, quien estaba alejandose tan tranquilamente despues de haberme insultado, incluso Alice parecia enojada, pero sobretodo decepcionada de su hermano mayor.

Por dos años imagine toda una vida con el, pero ahora no podia perdonarlo, no lo haria. En mi cabeza retumbaban esas ultimas palabras que el me habia dedicado, aun asi lo amaba.

Iba a ser muy dificil sacarlo de mis pensamientos, pero mas aun, de mi corazon.

-Ya llegue papa- no podia decirle charly en la cara. –Y vienen conmigo Alice, Rose y Jake.

Un olor a quemado me golpeo de pronto.

-Bella, salgan salgan.- bajo charly, gritando por las escaleras, con los equipajes de emergencia que teniamos por si algo pasaba.

El humo venia de la cocina, lo unico que pude ver antes de que entre papa y Jake me sacaran arrastrando de la casa fue como el fuego salia por la puerta de la cocina quemando todo a su paso, de lo siguiente que fui consiente fue que mi casa estaba destruida.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-¡Aquí, todos! Recolecciones en beneficio de Bella Swan, quien se quedo sin casa gracias a un incendio

-Que esta haciendo ese chucho- dijo Rosalie antes de que Jake me jalara a su lado, señalandome como la niña sin casa.

Parece que el color rojo ya era normal en mi cara, si me viera al espejo y mi rostro no estubiera rojo, ni yo misma podria reconocerme, creo.

Y cuando pense que no podria soportar mas la vergüenza, Jacob comenzo a gritar.

-¡Eh, tu! Tu eres el culpable de las desgracias de mi Bella- gritaba en direccion a Edward, _espera un momento dijo "__**mi**__ Bella" ¡NO, YO NO ERA __**SU**__ BELLA! Loco, este muchacho esta completamente loco_

-¿Yo? Yo no proboque el incendio- El sabia del incendio y todo Forks sabia tambien, gracias a que el noticiero local se encargo de reportarlo.

-Pero por las cosas horribles que le dijiste a Bella, ahora se siente mucho peor, asi que coopera.

-¿Enserio? Si eso quieres- saco su billetera y de la billetera saco unos cuantos billetes, eran de los grandes, pero antes de que pudiera depositar uno solo dentro de la urna que sostenia Jake, le retire la mano y los billetes saliendo volando.

-No me vas a humillar aun mas con tu lastima, no querria tu ayuda, incluso si tuviera que vivir bajo de un puente.

-Esta bien, solo recuerda que tu lo dijiste.

No me asusto, por que para ser sincera, no entendi muy bien que quiso decir con todo eso, por otro lado, estaba Jacob.

-Y tu, devuelve su dinero a todos, no necesito esto.

Estaba realmente furiosa, no era justo el trato que me estaba dando Edward, ¿que le habia hecho yo? Nada, nada mas que admirarlo por dos años enteros sin animarme a confesarlo, hasta ahora.

-Bien, aquí vamos, ¿tienes todas tus cosas?-

-tengo lo que sacaste antes del incendio y algunas cosas que tenia en casa de Rose.

Ibamos camino a la casa de un amigo de Charly, nos vio por las noticias y ofrecio su casa para vivir mientras reconstruiamos la casa.

"Recidencia Cullen" se leia en la entrada, Cullen, Cullen, Alice… EDWARD, no esto no estaba pasando, de todos los lugares a donde podiamos ir, teniamos que terminar en la casa de Edward Cullen, ¿por qué?

Al menos no seria tan malo, Alice estaria ahí, viviriamos como hermanas, conoceria la casa, o mas bien mansion de Alice, a la cual jamas habia ido, por obvias razones.

**Al fin me decidi comenzar otro fic, espero que les guste, es uno de los pocos animes que en verdad me han enganchado, con decir que ya vi todos los doramas de la misma historia (que por cierto el coreano es el mejor) y es el primero del cual leo completo el manga, asi que dije, por que no hacerlo con Edward y Bella, claro, tendra algunos cambios, quien haya visto Itazura na Kiss, sabra que Kotoko es un pokito dejada, eso no me gusto, asi que Bella tendra un poco mas de carácter, amara a Edward muchisisisimo, pero no va a dejar que el la humille, Edward, bueno, el no va a cambiar mucho del personaje en el anime, solo que cuando se enamora… bueno, mejor sigan leyendo, disfruten y COMENTEN! ^_^**


	2. Fotos, Nenas y Examenes

**Hola! Espero que disfruten tanto leyendo, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo.**

**Ehhhh… Edward es mio, solo el, pero lo demas pertenece a Stepenie Meyer y a Kaoru Tada. ^_^!**

BESO TRAVIESO! キス

**Capitulo 2**

**Fotos, Nenas y Examenes**

No podia creerlo, yo comiendo en la misma mesa que Edward Cullen, mejor aun, viviendo en su casa.

Alice se habia ido temprano, Jasper Whitlock habia venido a buscarla. No eran novios, aun, pero por ahí estaban.

-Es tarde, me voy.

-Edward, ¿puedes llevar a Bella por favor?.

-No, no hay necesidad, yo puedo ir sola, gracias Esme. –dije tratando de no ser una molestia

-No, Bella, no seas tonta, Edward puede llevarte en el auto, no hay necesidad de que camines.

Me pare de la mesa, no sin antes agradecer a Esme por el desayuno y corri a la puerta de la casa, Edward estaba en su auto, estaria en el mismo auto que el, que felicidad.

-Vamos, ¡pero que lenta eres! date prisa que llego tarde, ah y te vas a bajar antes de llegar a la escuela, solo una cuadra, no quiero que me vean llegar contigo y no digas que vives en mi casa, eso arruinaria por completo mi reputacion.

¡Lo hizo! Logro que me hirviera la sangre

-No, no me voy a subir al carro contigo, no me importa llegar tarde, yo no necesito ningun tipo de ayuda de tu parte- Estaba tan enojada, simplemente no iba a dejar que me tratara asi, yo lo amaba, no tenia idea de por que, pero aun asi eso no le daba derecho de denigrarme

-¿Ah no? ¿No estas viviendo en mi casa?- ¡No habia dicho eso! Edward Cullen estaba perdido desde ahora, me estaba cansando esa actitud suya, dos podian jugar al mismo juego, el podia tener un IQ bastante alto, si, pero eso no le daba derecho de tratarme como si yo fuera la roña.

-Es la casa de tus padres, cuando trabajes y la mantengas, podras decir que es tu casa, con permiso.

Empece a caminar muy rapido, estaba bastante molesta con este chico, ¿en verdad pense que me seguiria con el auto pidiendome que subiera? debi saber que para el eso era meramente imposible, no habia ni una gota de amabilidad ni humanismo en su sangre, todo era de hielo, paso de largo con el auto, salpicando el agua de un charco que piso, si fue a proposito o no, no lo se.

-¡Aghh, es un idiota!

-Bella, que haces, mirate estas empapada, te vas a enfermar, ven sube- Rosalie, salvandome como siempre, definitivamente amaba a mis amigas.

Subi al auto con Rose, me dijo que tenia una blusa extra en el asiento de atrás por que Alice la habia hecho traerla, Alice mi adivina personal, de alguna manera siempre se las arregla para para resolver los problemas incluso antes de que sucedan. Siempre iba un paso adelante, era como si en verdad pudiera ver las cosas antes de que pasaran. Tenia un sexto sentido.

Los examenes trimestrales estaban cerca, si yo queria cumplir mi proposito tenia que trabajar duro, mas duro de lo que habia trabajado en toda mi vida seguro.

-Hey Bella, ¿que haces? ¿Por que estudias tan duro?- Jacob, como siempre –vas a quemar tu cerebro.

-Calla, Jake, esta vez, definitivamente, le ganare a Edward Cullen

-¿Tu estas loca? Bella ya te dijimos que Edward no solo es el genio numero 1 de la escuela, sino tambien de todo el pais.-dijo Rose

-Bien, entonces, definitivamente quiero estar en la pizarra de anuncios.

-¿Si sabes que para eso tienes que ser de los 50 primeros? esta bien que no haya muchos alumnos en la escuela, pero ¿tienes una idea de lo que es? Son solo 50 lugares.

-No me importa lo voy a lograr, cuesteme el trabajo que me cueste.

Yo sabia que no tenia ninguna oportunidad de ganarle a Edward, pero al menos queria que mi nombre estubiera en la misma lista que el suyo. Asi que me esforze por eso, estudiaba noche y dia, noche y dia, casi no dormia, estaba cansada, solo faltaba una semana para los examenes y habia cosas que aun no lograba entender.

-Hola Bella

-Esme, hola

-¿No quieres algo de cenar hija?

-Mmm… eso seria realmente genial

-Bien, por que te traje esto.-Esme cargaba con una charola, donde habia sandwishes cortados en triangulo, galletas y un vaso de leche.

-Muchas gracias Esme, de verdad, gracias por todo.

-No hay de que, eres la mejor amiga de Alice y aparte eres tan encantadora, espero que Edward… - y se corto en ese momento, no le pregunte, aunque me estaba muriendo de curiosidad, por respeto.

-Estas trabajando muy duro y dije, ¿por que no subirle la cena? Se esfuerza tanto. ¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacer esto con Edward

-¿Por qué? ¿no le gusta?

-No, no es eso, el nunca estudia.

-¿Qué? Pero… pero… como es que… el es el mejor estudiante de la escuela.

-Si, es increible, ¿no crees?

-S… si, pero entonces que esta haciendo ahora.

-Durmiendo, supongo.

-¿Dormir?- solte un suspiro irritado –Supongo que realmente es todo un genio

-Eso parece, de hecho, si quieres, puedes pedirle que te ayude con lo que no entiendas, estaria bien que aprovechara toda esa inteligencia en algo bueno. De hecho Alice siempre le pide ayuda.

En serio ojala y pudiera, Alice es su hermana, obviamente tiene que ayudarla, pero conmigo no tenia ninguna responsabilidad, asi que era imposible que se tomara el tiempo para explicarme las cosas que yo no entendia. Despues le pediria a Alice que me ayudara, si, en cuanto llegara.

Esme debio suponer, por mi cara, lo que estaba pensando. Se levanto de la silla en la que se habia sentado y salio de la habitacion, me quede un poco sorprendida.

-¿Quieres tomar un descanso Bella?- dijo, sosteniendo un libro en sus manos, que despues reconoci como un album.

-Es el album secreto de Edward cuando era pequeño.

-¡Wow! ¿En verdad puedo ver?

-Claro, pero mi hermano no puede saber.

-Alice ¡ya estas en casa!

-Entonces veamoslo juntas chicas

Sentia una inmensa curiosidad, de verdad queria saber como era Edward de niño, pero la imprension que me lleve fue grande.

No era un niño, era una pequeña de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, pero… realmente se parecia a Edward.

-¿Ese… es realmente… Edward?

-¡Claro! Veras, Edward es el mayor, yo queria una niña, asi que compre solo ropa y juguetes de niña, asi que no podia desperdiciar nada verdad, lo segui vistiendo asi, hasta que tuvo edad para reclamar.

-¡Wow! Mamá, en serio, si Edward ve esto va a estar furioso.

-Edward ya lo sabe, creo que por eso ha crecido asi como es, tan frio, pero tu ya o habias visto antes, ¿no Alice?

-Ehhh… yo…. Si. Una vez lo encontre por error y no pude resistir la tentacion, pero ni loca me iba a atrever a comentarle a Edward

-¡Pero que lindo! –dije solo pensando en el Edward Cullen feliz que mostraban las fotos.

-Si, mucho, creo que es mi culpa que Edward sea como es, jamas pense en el y en como le afectaria, ahora, duerme, no quiero que te desveles, mañana puedes pedirle a Edward que te ayude. Hasta mañana, hija.

-Esme… ehh… yo…

-¿Si? ¿que pasa?

-Mmm… me preguntaba si, bueno, solo por que se ve muy lindo, ¿puedo tener una foto?

-Hahaha, claro, la que quieras, mira esta es realmente hermosa.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Esme.

-Denada, descansa

-Igual.

Cuando me desperte ya era tarde, Alice estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa, no me dio tiempo ni de desayunar, tome mi mochila y me fui con Alice.

-¡Puedes creerlo? ¡Emmett, Emmett McCarty me pidio que salieramos!

-¡Wow! ¡Rose! Eso es icreible.

Rosalie habia estado enamorada de Emmett McCarty y hay que decir que el tambien, desde hacia muchisimo tiempo. Ya era hora de que esos dos estubieran juntos.

-Swan, ven aca y trae tu uniforme de deportes

-¡Cullen! Que haces tu aquí, crei haberte dicho que dejaras tranquila a Bella

-Mira, eh… Black, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para no contestarte, pero estas llegando a mi limite, ademas, la que sigue apareciendo en mi vida es ella. Y si no te importa, Swan.- termino Edward con un movimiento de cabeza indicandome que lo acompañara.

Solo yo era lo perfectamente estupida para pensar que el habria cambiado de opinion en cuanto a mi, pero otra vez, mi cabeza comenzo a maquilar ideas tontas y puramente estupidas

Llegamos a un lugar alejado de los oidos de todos.

-Quiero mi uniforme, Esme se confundio y lo puso en tu mochila, yo tengo el tuyo, toma. Esto es tan problemático, que estemos en la misma escuela.

Este chico, me volveria loca, podria ser muy inteligente, pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota, no tenia ni idea de cómo tratar a las personas, pero yo tenia algo que podria usar contra el.

-Si toma, claro que la proxima vez podrias usar el mio ¿no Edward? Por equivocacion quiero decir, digo, te quedaria muy lindo.-dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Como podria ponerme el uniforme equivocado?

-Bueno, esque pense, si usaba esto –dije sacando la foto que Esme me habia dado en la noche –cuando era un pequeño y se veia tan mono, ¿por que no ahora? Puede que hasa le queden mejor aun los vestidos.

-¿¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESO!

-Claro que no te lo pienso decir, Edward, pero lo que si puedo decir es que ya vi todas y dejame decir que una es mas bonita que la otra.

-Esme, claro, ¿quien mas? ni siquiera Alice sabe de esas fotos. ¿Pero que le pasa a mi madre? ¡Damela!

-No, es mia. Creo que hasta los genios tienen sus debilidades, ¿no es asi?

-¡Ya! No estes jugando, ¡Damela de una vez! ¡Maldicion! No lo soporto, cortala ya.

Me estaba divirtiendo tanto, verlo enojado y tan avergonzado me estaba haciendo el dia, entonces una loca, pero no improbable idea.

-Mmm… claro, por que no, aunque me estaba divirtiendo tanto viendo al gran Edward Cullen asi de vulnerable, pero ya que lo pides asi, ¡ok! Te la voy a dar.

-Bien, dame y no hables de esto con nadie.

En verdad me divertia tanto que decidi jugar un poquitito mas con el, antes de decirle mi condicion, el en verdad se veia tan desesperado, que estoy segura que haria cualquier cosa por tener la foto de vuelta.

-Si, te la dare y tampoco hablare de esto con nadie, lo prometo, pero con una condicion.

-¿Qué? No! De ninguna forma, es mi foto y no tienes derecho.

-¿Ah no? Pues, querido Edward, tu tampoco tienes ningun derecho a humillarme por el simple hecho de estar enamorada de ti. Tal vez no sea tan inteligente como tu, pero tampoco soy tan tonta, ni soy un trapo para que me trates como tal, asi que mi condicion es esta: como sabes los examenes son en una semana, si quieres tu foto, me ayudaras, no solo a pasarlos, si no que quiero entrar en la lista de los mejores 50 –trato de protestar, pero no lo deje –shhh! Y si quieres que no hable sobre esto –le mostre la foto –vas a dejar de humillarme tanto.

-Yo… Eso es imposible, ¿De los 50? ¡Si, claro! No pienso ayudarte, por que no creo posible siquiera que pases esos examenes, son dificiles, ¿sabes?- dijo con una expresion muy arrogante.

-¿No? ¿No me vas a ayudar? Vale. –dije, sin prestarle mucha atencion a sus groseras palabras.

Corri hacia los edificios antes de que el se diera cuenta de que me habia movido, y grite al aire

-¡EH, TODOS! ¡MIREN AQUÍ, ES EDWARD, EN LA FOTO! –muchos voltearon, pero no prestaron la atencion suficente para darse cuenta de lo que la foto contenia.

El mismo Edward estaba tan absorto en que nadie viera, que no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Ok, esta bien, empezamos hoy, llegando a casa. Necesitaras mucho esfuerzo, espero que puedas. Aunque no te aseguro entrar en la lista. Despues de los examenes me daras la foto y prometeras no hablar de ese album con nadie.

-Oh, claro, despues de los examenes te dare la foto, es un trato y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, pero hay un problema, yo dije que no hablaria, si tu prometias no humillarme mas, asi que…

-Vale, trato, pero con nadie, absolutamente nadie y eso incluye a Alice.

-Bien –es lo unico que dije como respuesta.

-Bien –finalizo el.

Y asi fue como empezo una nueva relacion entre Edward y yo, una pequeña fotografia, un pequeño secreto, pequeño, si, pero era nuestro, lo compartiamos, aunque a el no le gustara.

**Hey chicas! Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo! Yo, por mi parte, seguire escribendo esta historia, me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes tambien.**

**Ok, me despido por que tengo mucha area que hacer. Nos leemos pronto, las quiero y espero sus comentarios. Diganme si algo no les gusta. No tengo ningun problema con eso. Las criticas constructivas suelen ser buenas. Me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Sayonara! **


	3. Estudiando con Edward

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Kaoru Tada y la adaptacion de la historia es mia… claro junto con Edward! ^_^!

BESO TRAVIESO! キス

**Capitulo 3**

**Estudiando con Edward**

Habiamos estado estudiando por poco menos de una semana, los examenes se acercaban, y yo entendia muy poco cuando Edward trataba de explicarme las matematicas, fisica y todas esas materias raras, por que para ser sincera, era totalmente imposible prestar total atencion con el como mi tutor.

Una tarde-noche, se me ocurrio preguntarle cual era su metodo de estudio, en verdad no podia creer lo que me contesto.

-¿Estudiar? Yo no estudio, con leer u oir una vez me basta, por que lo recuerdo todo.

-Wow, enserio eres un genio.

-Lo se. Y esa, niña tonta, es la gran diferencia entre tu y yo.

-¿Vuelves a tratarme asi? Bien, como quieras, Edward, pero atente a las consecuencias –dije con una sonrisa en mi boca y los ojos entrecerrados, pense que revelar su secreto con los chicos del colegio no seria una gran venganza, planearia algo mas, algo que en verdad le hiciera sentir lo que el me hacia sentir cada vez que era tan malo conmigo.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por fin colapso tu cerebro? ¿Bella?

-No, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. –la cara con la que me miro no tuvo presio

-Bien, aquí, unas preguntas que posiblemente esten en el examen, si puedes con ellas, seras capaz de obtener almenos un 80

Wow, Edward Cullen era incluso mejor que el maestro mas competente.

Despues de una hora haciendo algunos ejercicios que me habia puesto, Edward comenzaba a impacientarse, claro, para un genio como el no era muy dificil contestar unos simples problemas, pero para alguien como yo, en verdad eran muchos.

-¿No has acabado aun? ¡Dame! Te reviso. ¿Qué es esto? ¿pero que hiciste? ¿cómo…? Bella ¿y las formulas?

-¿Formulas? No se… te dije que no sabia nada

-Aghh! Pero que tienes en la cabeza, necesitas formulas para contestar esto, hay un proceso y tu solo pusiste las respuestas, que por cierto, no estan bien –Edward parecia enojado, pero al final solo suspiro frustrado, las matematicas no se me daban y eso le molestaba a el, pero yo estaba dispuesta a aprender lo mas posible de el –parece que tendre que enseñarte lo basico ¿no es asi? Escucha bien, es mejor que pongas atencion, por que no iras a dormir hasta que termines.

-Si.

_Despues de media hora trabajando con el mismo problema._

-¡Termine! ¡Termine! ¡Al fin termine! Dime si esta bien Edward.

-si, la respueste es x=72

-¡Waaaa! Soy tan feliz… ¡Yei! ¡Yei! ¡Yei!

-Hey, calmate te faltan nueve mas -dijo Edward con fastidio en los ojos y de repente un flash de luz me cego y detrás de una gran camara profesional estaban Alice y Esme

-¿Qué les sucede? ¡Alice! ¡Mamá!

-Eddy, hermanito, es que se veian tan lindos que no lo pude resistir y… pues llame a mamá y ella vino con la camara y yo queria gusrdarlo como recuerdo, son como una hermosa pareja, seria genial si se casaran…

Despues de lo que Alice habia dicho mi cara parecia foco… pero la de Edward era toda una pintura.

-¡NO! ¡ALICE! No me digas Eddy y tampoco me sigas tomando fotos, ¡No me gusta! Cuando lo van a entender.

-Alice, ya, vamonos hija dejemoslos estudiar- dijo Esme, de una forma en la que parecia que estaba reprendiendo a mi imprudente amiga, pero en su rostro habia una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos se podia apreciar una chispa que no sabia como describir.

¡Y tu! Acaba con esto –me dijo cuando Alice y su mamá se habian ido, aventando el libro a la mesa.

Segui trabajando en los problemas que Edward me habia dado hasta que acabe con odos. Cuando voltee a verlo estaba con la cabeza recostada en la mesa, claro, se habia desvelado varias noches por ayudarme a mi, estaba cansado igual que yo, me incline hacia el y susurrando en su oido dije lo unico que pudo salir de mis labios en ese momento, una sola palabra, en la que encerraba todo el amor que sentia por el: "Gracias"

**Esme POV**

_¡Ay! Creo Bella le hara muy bien a Edward. _Así pensaba, mientras bajaba a preparar la cena para los chicos, desde que Bella y Charly se habian mudado aquí, la casa parecia mas viva, Alice pasaba mas tiempo en casa y aunque Edward seguia comportandose del modo frio con el que se comportaba desde que esa "pequeña niñita" habia jugado con el, mi Edward solo tenia 12 años, era solo un niño, pero ella habia sido su primera ilucion, no tanto como enamorarse, conocia a mi hijo y podia afirmar que jamas se habia enamorado, pero con Bella yo tenia un presentimiento, ella lograria un cambio en mi hijo, de eso estaba segura y yo la ayudaria, Alice tambien estaria dispuesta a ayudar a su mejor amiga y a su hermano, ella y yo seriamos sus hadas madrinas.

Habia terminado en la cocina y subia con la charola de la comida, me sorprendi al ver a Alice en la habitacion de Bella otra vez -_¿Habran terminado de estudiar ya? No, no creo-_ respondi yo misma a mi pregunta, Alice tenia la camara y tomaba muchas fotos, ¿pero que pasaba? Edward no la dejaria, cuando me acerque para darles la cena, note que ambos estaban dormidos sobre la mesita donde estudiaban.

**Bella POV**

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Tus resultados, vamos a verlos. –Rosalie y Alice corrian hacia mi.

El dia de los Examenes, cuando pase a lado de Edward, escuche en voz baja, pero no menos clara un "buena serte".

Ahora me sentia tan feliz por eso, que realmente no me importaban los resultados tanto como antes, es decir, yo me habia esforzado mucho, esperaba haber salido bien al menos, ya que no queria desepcionar a Edward, que habia pasado conmigo toda la semana estudiandome, aunque no apreciara cada esfuerzo que hacia por el, estaba bien con pensar que si ponia toda mi determiacion no lo desepcionaria, ya no era absolutamente necesario para mi estar entre los primeros.

Cuando vi a la tabla de anuncios, no podia creerlo, ahí estaba mi nombre, al final de la lista, yo era la numero 50, 48 nombres, eso era lo que habia entre Edward y yo ahora.

-¡Felicidades! Bella, lo lograste, lo que todos creyeron imposible, tu lo hiciste –Jacob, mi mejor amigo, siempre ahí.

-Gracias Jake, chicas.

-Felicidades. –esa voz que podia helarme la sangre, Edward me habia felicitado.

-Felicidades a ti tambien, por estar en el primer lugar.

-Si, claro, siempre estoy ahi, eso no es sorpresa. La verdadera sorpresa es que tu pudieras lograrlo. –dijo extendiendo su mano, la tome y comence a dar saltitos.

-No, yo hablo de lo que me prometiste, la quiero ahora

Lo solte, debi haberlo sabido, solo queria la foto. Busque en el bolsillo y se la entregue.

-Perdon lo habia olvidado

-Si. Y creo que no tengo que repetirte que no quiero que me hables en la escuela.

Lo vi alejarse por el pasillo y una idea cruzo por mi mente, desobedeciendo sus "ordenes" de no hablarle le grite

-¡Gracias! Edward ¡Gracias!

**Alice POV**

Mi hermano era todo un gruñon o como Bella decia, un cascarrabias congelado.

Un principe cascarabias congelado.

Todos se preguntaban que era lo que Bella veia en Edward, incluyendo a Rosalie y a Jacob, yo no, yo sabia perfectamente que es lo que ella veia en mi hermano, por que era lo que yo veia en el, a la persona que es realmente, Edward no siempre habia sido asi, recuerdo que era un niño feliz, igual de inteligente, pero mas feliz.

Pero todo cambio cuando ella llego, dejo de ser el niño feliz, para convertirse en un pobre y triste niño de hielo, comenzo a alimentar su mente con cosas como "lo que importa es la inteligencia" "no merece la pena tratar a personas que no son de tu nivel" y eso dio paso a su arrogante falsa pesonalidad.

Siendo su hermana, lo conocia perfectamente, mas que nadie, asi que sabia perfectmente quien era Edward Cullen.

Jamas pude darle su merecido a esa niñita, que con tan poca edad, habia jugado con mi hermano, lo habia utilizado.

Bella no sabia esto, de hecho nadie mas que la familia lo sabia. Algun dia Bella llegaria a saberlo, pero no lo escucharia por nosotros, si no por Edward.

Por el momento, me dedicaria a seguir tomando fotos de ellos, hasta que llegara el dia en que las cosas se arreglaran para mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, futura cuñada, por que yo estaba completamente segura, de que Bella era la medicina que mi hermanito necesitaba, ella era perfecta para el y estarian juntos por muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo.

**Hola, siento que sea tan corto, en verdad. Lo que pasa es que ahorita estoy con mi materia extra… es contabilidad… ay! Como la odio… les prometo que mañana o el lunes subo un nuevo capitulo… y la otra la de el crossover con harry potter, no es que la aia dejado, claro ke no, sigo pensando en como seguir y es que la inspiracion nadamas no viene… creo ke primero terminare de subir esta, que seran menos capitulos y mas rapidos… Sin mas que decir, me despido, hasta mañana o el lunes… PD: creo ke estare subiendo lunes, miercoles y viernes… =3**


	4. Festival deportivo y la carta no leida

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Kaoru Tada y la adaptacion de la historia es mia… claro junto con Edward! ^_^!

**BESO TRAVIESO! ****キス**

Gracias por sus Reviews!

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096** claro que seguire el fic, esta muy interesante como para dejarlo ahi no? creo que usare mucho argumento de PK y de ISWAK

**ale1234 **Claro ke no! hahaha! En serio? Nunca he visto esos fics… pero me gustaria… si sabes como encontrarlos dime porfa!

Ahora si, a leer!

**Capitulo 4**

**El festival deportivo y la carta no leida.**

-Hey, chica "top 50" ¿no te sientes como la "Edward" de la clase? –me pregunto rosalie, mientras me acomodaba en mi lugar y sacaba mi libro.

-Se te cayo esto –me dijo mike extendiendome un sobre

-Gracias.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Jake cuando entro al salón

-No se, estaba en mi libro

-Pues veamos –dijo Rose con curiosidad

-¡NO! –grito Alice

-¿Alice? ¿Sabes que es esto? –dije, observando a Alice extrañamente.

-Yo… yo lo puse ahí, pero no lo abras aquí.

-Vale

A la hora del almuerzo yo ya no podia con la curiosidad y Alice no me queria decir nada, solo decia que eso habia sido un amuleto de la suerte para el examen, asi que cuando ella se paro a comprar los almuerzos y yo me quede con Rose en la mesa, decidí abrir el sobre.

-Wow, bella, son… son tu y…

¡Alice! Iba a morir si Edward se daba cuenta, seguro.

Era una foto de Edward y mia, cuando nos quedamos dormidos despues de estudiar. Pero apenas y pudimos darle un vistazo por que de repente volo de mi mano.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por que estas en esta foto con Edward? – Jessica Stanley estaba gritando y todos en la cafeteria se pasaban la foto

-Por que esta viviendo en mi casa ¿tienes algun problema con eso Jessica? Ahora, dame la foto.-

-Alice, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo va todo con tu clase? En verdad pense que estarias en nuestra clase ¿Y tu hermanito, como esta?–Le contesto con una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada, Alice era tan inteligente como Edward, pero por alguna razon no quizo entrar a la misma clase que el.

Jessica estaba tambien en la clase de Edward, pero de ninguna forma era tan inteligente como los hermanos Cullen.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Jessica, dame la foto, Alice ¿tu la tomaste? ¿No les dije que no queria que nadie supiera que… ella esta viviendo en la casa? –Edward me miro tan despreciablemente que crei que me haria pedazos ahí mismo, pero yo habia decidido jamas dejar que me viera asi.

–"Wow, es cierto, realmente vive en la casa de los Cullen" "miren ahí, en la pizarra de anuncios: la pareja de la que todos hablan ahora viven juntos" –se escuchaban los murmullos, asi que decidi ir hacia la pizarra, Edward tras de mi, tambien habia escuchado lo que murmuraban,Alice se habia quedado platicando con Jasper sin que nada mas le importara.

-¿Qué… es esto? – La foto estaba ampliada y pegada en la pizarra, ahora si que estabamos muertas, Alice por sacar la foto y traerla a la escuela y yo, bueno yo por que era yo.

Edward se adelanto a quitar la foto, la hizo bola y la avento al bote de basura

-Ya-estoy-harto-de-ti –dijo con la mandibula apretada separando cuidadosamente las palabras

-Edward –trate de calmarlo, pero me interrumpio

-Puede que para ti este bien, pero para mi es todo un problema, dejame en paz de una buena vez –Y se fue dandome la espalda

Cuando rechazo mi carta, fue malo, pero esto ralmente habia sido cruel, yo no tenia nada que ver con la foto, ¿por qué me trataba asi? El podia tratarme como basura y yo seguia perdonandolo, aunque el nisiquiera se diera cuenta ¿Qué estaba mal en mi cabeza?. Senti mi cara humeda, lleve mi mano a mi rostro y este estaba empapado, por fin habian salido las lagrimas que no habia derramado ni siquiera la primera vez que me rechazo.

Me encontraba en mi habitacion, no queria ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Alice, hacia un rato habia ido a hablar conmigo pero le habia dicho que se fuera. Era mi mejor amiga y la queria muchisimo, pero de alguna forma su intento de darme animos con la fotografia, me los habia bajado.

Tenia en mis manos la carta que habia escrito para Edward, la carta que el ni siquiera se habia dignado a leer.

No podia creer que siguiera enamorada de el, de un ser tan frio y descorazonado. ¿Qué era yo? ¿Una masoquista?. Me dolia saber que a pesar de estar tan cerca jamas podria estar lo suficiente. Y asi, con la carta entre mis dedos y lagrimas en los ojos me quede dormida.

**Edward POV**

Estaba tomando un largo baño caliente, generalmente me relajaba, pero desde que esa niña se habia mudado a mi casa jamas me sentia relajado.

Desde la primera vez que aparecio en mi vida, supe que me traeria problemas. Eso, un problema, era un enorme problema sin respuesta ¿tratar de resolverlo? ¿para que? Realmente no valia la pena. Ella en verdad me irritaba, era un chica infantil y tonta, era mas o menos inteligente, pero la inteligencia que poseia la utilizaba para cosas sin provecho, en verdad me irritaban las personas asi, como Bella o… quiza mi hermana Alice.

Ahora toda la escuela sabia que ella vivia en mi casa, Jessica se habia encargado de eso. No podia creer todo el odio que me tenia. Antes me habia echo daño, y yo decidi que no me importaria y por esa razon puse una pared. Mamá y Alice dicen que soy muy frio, pero para ser sincero no me importa, no me importa nada mas que mis estudios, mis libros y mi inteligencia.

Mamá me habia pedido que le avisara a Bella cuando pudiera entrar al baño, asi que cuando salí me dirigi a su habitacion, que se encontraba justo a lado de la mia, mamá y Alice lo habian organizado asi, solo querian controlar mi vida.

Toque la puerta, pero nadie me contesto, asi que entre.

-Hey, el baño esta libre, ya pudes entrar. –dije, pero Bella estaba dormida, con un sobre entre sus dedos y lagrimas en sus ojos, era la carta que ni siquiera lei. Le quite cuidadosamente de la mano el sobre que iba dirigido a "Edward Cullen", me sente en la cama y lo abri.

Con una letra que parecia dibujada, por el gran esfuerzo que habia puesto en que quedara bonita, pude leer lo que ella habia escrito. Era como una especie de cancion:

Hey Edward

Se que las apariencias engañan

Pero vi una luz en ti

Mientras caminas, mientras hablas.

Ni siquiera puedo decir ni la mitad de las cosas que quiero decir

De todas esas chicas que avientan piedras a tu ventana

Yo sere la unica esperando ahi, incluso si hace frio.

No puedo evitarlo si luzes como un angel

Y no puedo evitar querer besarte bajo la lluvia

¿Sientes la magia que yo siento desde que te conocí?

No puedo evitar que no haya nadie mas en mi mente

Y definitivamente no me puedo ayudar a mi misma.

Hey Edward

Eh estado guardando este sentimiento por mucho tiempo

Asi que ahora tengo muchas cosas por decirte

Pense que habia visto todo

Pero jamas habia visto a nadie brillar como tu

La forma en que hablas, la forma en que caminas, como se escucha mi nombre dicho por ti

Es hermosa, maravillosa, por favor nunca cambies

No lo puedo evitar si luces como un angel

No puedo evitar querer besarte bajo la lluvia

¿Sientes la magia que yo siento desde que te conoci?

No puedo evitar que no halla nadie mas

No puedo siquiera ayudarme yo misma.

Esta oscureciendo

Eres perfecto para mi

¿Por que no estas aqui esta noche?

Estoy esperandote, asi que ven y salgamos

Acercame a ti y brilla.

Hey Edward

Puedo darte cincuenta razones

De por que yo deberia ser a la que eligieras

Todas esas chicas

Bueno, son bonitas

Pero ¿quien de ellas escribio una cancion para ti?

Hola, Edward, solo quiero que sepas que he admirado tu inteligancia, desde esa vez que diste tu discurso de bienvenida, no tengo la esperanza de estar en la misma clase que tu, asi que escribo mis sentimientos en esta carta con todo mi corazon.

Te amo Edward.

Por un instante senti un pequeño calor en mi pecho, me acerque a ella, estaba a unos centimetros de su rostro, ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que hacia y entonces escuche la voz de Alice, eso era lo que necesitaba para poner mi mente en orden, no sabia lo que pasaba conmigo. Guarde la carta en el sobre y la deje donde estaba. Sali del cuarto de Bella, lo mas silencioso que pude. Apenas toque la almohada me quede dormido. Habia sido un largo dia.

**Bella POV**

Hoy era el dia del festival deportivo, estaba emocionada, las clases compitiendo y ademas podria ver a Edward en su uniforme de deportes, que por cierto le quedaba genial.

Al final del dia, despues de todas las competencias, solo quedaban dos clases, la clase 1 y la clase 7. Mi clase y la clase de Edward, competiriamos en una carrera de relevos.

Estabamos listos para correr, ya acomodados. Al toque de la chicharra que anunciaba el inicio de la carrera vi como rosalie salia disparada, rebasando a la alumna de la clase 1, yo solo tenia algo en mente: ganarle a Edward Cullen.

Alice se acercaba para pasarme el relevo, yo era la penultima, despues de mi estaba Jake, en cuanto le pasara el baston a Jake, todo dependeria de el.

Ya tenia el baston en mis manos, era mucho mas rapida que Jessica, corri con toda la velocidad que pude, pero como no, a unos metros de llegar a Jake, tropece. Jessica siguio corriendo, no se paro. Jacob me gritaba que no importara, que me pusiera de pie, voltee a ver a Edward quien estaba parado como una estatua esperando por Jessica, asi que me levante y corri con aun mas velocidad y pude rebasar a Jessica, pero algo raro paso, un instante, un seguundo de distraccion, voltee a ver a Edward quien me dirigia una sonrisa, la sonrisa mas hermosa que existia, la que podia hacerme derretir en un instante y en lugar de darle el baston a Jake, corri hacia edward y ya estando muy cerca de el volvi a tropesar, pero se movio y en lugar de caer sobre Edward cai sobre Jake, en ese momento Jessica estaba pasandole el baston a Edward. Me quite de encima de Jake.

-Tonta, tenias que darle el baston no besarlo –Edward se burlo

-Esta bien Bella, yo me encargare de el.

Jake se levanto muy rapido y corrio con todo lo que podia. Yo me sentia avergonzada como podia haber cometido un error tan grande y a la vez tan estupido.

Edward ya iba detrás de Jacob, ambos corrian tan rapido como podian, pero Edward fue mas rapido y cruzo la meta primero, apenas unas milesimas antes que Jake.

Me encontraba al pie de la meta y alguien me empujo. Cai cuando Edward cruzaba y ahora era su turno de tropesar. Cayo sobre mi y pesaba. Me sentia mareada y me dolia la cabeza, Edward se levanto rapidmente, ¡Rayos! Por que todo el mundo tenia que ser mas cordinado que yo. Aun asi, me dicuenta de que me movia, pero no estaba tocando el piso. Un olor bastante conocida golpeo mis sentidos, dejando mas aturdida de lo que estaba, era el olor de Edward, olia como a sol y miel, pero estaba muy cerca asi que me aventure a abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que me llevaba en su espalda.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Como estas hija? –Me llamaba Esme preocupada, pero yo no podia responder –Edward, ¿por que caiste sobre ella? ¡Tenias que tener mas cuidado!

Queria decirle a Esme que estaba bien, pero no si no podia mantener abiertos los ojos por unos cuantos segundoas, habia menos posibilidades de poder abrir la boca y dejar salir mi voz.

-Tranquilas, solo necesita descansar –dijo Edward en voz alta para Esme, Alice y Rosali quienes ya se encontraban ahí.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Sueltala Cullen, no tienes ningun derecho de tocarla siquiera, yo la llevare ¡Ahhh! Tu y tu arrogancia -le grito Jake, pero Edward ni se inmuto.

-Niña tonta –dijo en voz baja y no me importo por que yo estaba en su espalda.

Me desperte en el sofa que estaba en la sala, todos estaban reunidos ahí, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Cosa que a Edward no le agradaba. Jasper, bueno, era su amigo, pero ultimamente estaba detrás de su hermana y a Rosalie ni le hablaba y Emmett, bueno era Emmett.

-Vaya, hasta que despietas. ¿Ya me puedo ir mamá?

-¿Qué? Pero tienes que quedarte, cuida de Bella ¿si hijo? ¡Ay! Ustedes dos hacen tan bonita pareja. Algun dia se casaran.

-¡Si! Ademas, tu tipo de chica es como Bella, ¿no es asi hermanito?

-Por supuesto que no –dijo mas tranquilo de lo que alguna vez lo habia visto.

-De ninguna manera eres mi tipo tampoco. –dije tratando de no darle tanta importancia

-Oh ¿En serio? Yo estaba seguro de que si y mas despues de haberme escrito algo tan apasionado… -yo estaba en blanco, no sabia como responder, asi que contra mi voluntad deje que siguiera hablando - Pense que habia visto todo pero jamas habia visto a nadie brillar como tu. La forma en que hablas, la forma en que caminas, como se escucha mi nombre dicho por ti, es hermosa, maravillosa, por favor nunca cambies. No lo puedo evitar si luces como un angel. No puedo evitar querer besarte bajo la lluvia. He admirado tu inteligancia, desde esa vez que diste tu discurso de bienvenida, asi que escribo mis sentimientos en esta carta con todo mi corazon.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo Edward? Bella ¿acaso le escribiste una carta a Edward? ¡Edward, no deberias de hacer eso, burlarte de los sentimientos de las personas! ¡Yo no te eduque asi!, piensa en Be…

Pero antes de que Esme terminara de reprender a su "perfecto hijo" yo ya estaba parada, y con mi mano levantada, en el rostro de Edward se habia pintado con rojo una perfecta silueta de mi mano, le habia pegado. No pude soportar que se burlara asi de mis sentimientos.

El se quedo paralizado, mientras yo lo veia con toda la ira que sentia y con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que nunca dejaria que el viera.

-¿La leiste sin mi permiso? Eres un idiota –le grite frente a los demas, me dentia mal por Esme y Carlisle, despues me disculparia, pero ahora mi atencion estaba completamente en Edward.

-La escribiste para mi ¿no es cierto?

-Pero no tenias que memorizarla.

-No puedo hacer nada si me aprendo las cosas despues de haber visto una vez.

-Entonces no tenias por que decirla, asi, en voz alta, para humillarme. –le conteste, para lo que el no tubo ninguna respuesta.

Por la ventana vi una sombra, primero me asuste y despues pude ver que era Jacob ¿Pero que hacia aquí?

-Hola a todos, familia Cullen, soy el mejor amigo de Bella y mi nombre es Jacob Black, pero pueden decirme Jake ¡Menos tu!- dijo apuntando a Edward con su dedo. Parecia que Jake habia escuchado toda la discusión por lo que despues dijo. –Amo a Bella y puedo decir que el Sr. Genio, no solo no la ama, si no que para ser honesto la odia, casarse no entra aquí, bueno, pero eso es algo que el mismo deberia saber perfectamente…

-¿Yo? Yo no se nada de eso –dijo Edward, lo que me sorprendio, incluso dejo completamente callado a Jake –Los sentimientos de las personas pueden cambiar, quiza odies a alguien ahora, pero mañana puedes llegar a amar a esa persona…

-¡QUE! ¿¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, CULLEN!

-Por favor sientete como en tu casa –Y se fue sin importarle cuanto le gritara Jake. Wow, este hombre me volvia loca. Despues de eso, yo solo podia pensar: ¿llegar a amar? ¿Edward habia dicho "llegar a amar"?

A la mañana siguiente en el colegio, yo estaba formada para comprar el almuerzo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ven aca! –Dijo Edward sacandome de la fila

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué paso ahora? –y me puso frente a la pizarra de anuncios. Ahí habia un dibujo de nosotros dos:

"la pareja mas inesperada, parece que ayer fue su boda" y bajo los dibujos estaban escrito en globos de pensamiento : "casemonos algundia" y "Ah, soy tan feliz Edward"

-Pero… ¡¿Quién dibujo eso?

-Eso quisiera saber yo, dibujar esas tonterias –dijo, pero yo sabia a la perfeccion quien habia hecho esto, solo un nombre, Alice, no me importo mucho, me centre mas en molestar a Edward.

-Aunque… no son tonterias del todo –le dije entrecerrando los ojos, como me iba a divertir.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? –dijo asustado de lo que yo pudiera hacer.

-Ayer dijiste que podrias llegar a amarme

-Lo dije por la situacion, no tiene nada que ver

Y mientras el seguia gritando en silencio, a nuestro rededor se oian los murmullos de los demas chicos: "ya estan teniendo peleas maritales" o "vamos, demosle un poco de privacidad a los enamorados" y entre todas esas personas pude ver a Alice escondida tras una pared observando todo.

-Desde que llegaste no he tenido mas que problemas, eres mas que un problema, eres…

Pero no me importo por que el habia dejado la puerta abierta… Las cosas aun seguian mas o menos igual, pero como Edward habia dicho, no sabiamos lo que el mañana traeria.

**Ya se que dije que el lunes… pero… ehhhh… hay un POV Edward, asi que me tienen que perdonar y no mandarme con los Vulturi! LOL! Eso seria genial… pensare en otro castigo… me gusta en la direccion que va esto, por si no lo cacharon, la tipa que uso a Edward fue nuestra "querida amiga" Jessica, casi se acerca la parte en que Edward se abra con Bella, ya estubo apunto de besarla, creo que esta un poco confundido, no sabe como reaccionar ante lo que esta comenzando a sentir, asi que la toma contra la pobre Bella. Ella esta muy enojada por su atrevimiento, pero lo perdonara. Habra una "pequeña" revancha por parte de Alice y Bella hacia Jessica por haber lastimado a Edward… El viernes subo el roximo capi! **

**Nos leemos lueguito! Gracias por sus Reviews! **


	5. La playa

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Kaoru Tada y la adaptacion de la historia es mia… claro junto con Edward! ^_^!

**BESO TRAVIESO! ****キス**

Gracias por sus Reviews!

**La playa**

-¡Vamos Rose! ¡Seguro que mamá prepara algo delicioso! ¡Di que si!

-Al… no creo que este bien, Edward ya esta lo suficientemente enojado y yo ni le caigo bien.

-Pero no solo es casa de Edward, tambien es de Bella y mia. Y mamá dio su permiso, asi que lo que diga Edward me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Tu que dices Belly Bells?- me pregunto Alice, usando ese nombre tan irritante

-Yo pienso "que no me gusta que me digas Belly Bells" y que Rose tiene razon, mira Alice, Edward esta enojado por lo de la foto, no te estoy reclamando, pero no quiero mas problemas con el.

Acompañabamos a Rose a su casa, ya que su auto tenia un problema, y no lo podia arrancar.

Y mientras caminabamos, nos topamos a Esme, quien venia del mall.

-Hey chicas! ¿Van a la casa? de hecho acabo de ir a comprar las cosas para preparar lo que me pidio Alice, vamos suban.

-Ay Esme, yo no quiero ser una molestia, ademas Edward… a el no le va a gustar –le dijo Rose, yo sabia perfectamente eso, pero realmente no habia quien se pusiera con Esme, asi que Rose termino aceptando.

-Wow, Esme, esto esta realmente delicioso.

-Gracias Bella, te puedo enseñar a hacerlo, si quieres.

-¿En serio? Eso seria genial. ¡Ay! Me gustaria tanto que Edward lo probara.

-¿Que pruebe que? –dijo la fria voz de Edward detrás de mi. Y yo me puse tan blanca como papel, para despues adquirir un rojo que los tomates envidiarian. –Olvidalo. Ya veo que no eres capaz de contestar.

Le hechó una rapida mirada a Rosalie, para pasarla de inmediato a Alice y dejarla clavada en mi. No podia decir nada por que Rose no solo era mi amiga, si no que tambien la de su hermana.

Comprendi su mirada. Seguia muy enojado por la foto y por los dibujos, asi que no me fue muy dificil comprender de lo que hablaba cuando me grito. El no tenia ni idea de quien habia publicado la foto y hecho esos dibujos y claro que yo no delataria a mi amiga.

-Isabella ¿Sigues metiendote en mi vida? ¿sigues probando mi paciencia?–nunca lo habia visto asi, antes habia sido grosero y ¿por que no? cruel, pero no me habia tratado asi antes.

-¿Qué? –me atrevi a preguntar, ya sabia a que se referia, pero por alguna razon yo queria que el me lo confirmara, o ¿era solo que queria seguir escuchando su voz? "Basta Bella" dijo mi voz interna, que curiosamente se parecia mucho a la irritante voz de mi mejor amiga "no puedes rebajarte tanto"

-¿Qué? ¿Preguntas que? Esa foto y los dibujos, te dije que no te entrometieras en mi vida y lo primero que haces es ir y publicar cosas asi ¿Qué mas vas a hacer? ¿Sabes? Uno tiene que aprender a comportarse. –siguio, sin importarle que estubieran ahí Rose y Alice, ni siquiera su mama le importo

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? No tienes ningun derecho a tratarla asi, cada vez me desepcionas mas Edward Anthony Cullen –Le dijo Esme con los ojos brillosos por lagrimas.

-Dejalo mamá, mi hermano no tiene sentimientos –dijo Alice parandose de la mesa y clavando su dedo indice en el pecho de Edward, quien permanecio impavido como siempre, como un tempano de hielo –para tu informacion, Edward, no fue Bella, ella ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de esa foto, hasta que cayo del libro donde YO la puse, YO tome esa foto, YO la lleve a la escuela, Yo hice los dibujos y YO LOS PUSE EN LA PIZARRA – dijo Alice, subiendo cada vez mas el volumen de su voz, pero Edward no reacciono –Eddie, no puedes seguir asi, la foto, fue un accidente, yo solo queria que la viera Bella y los dibujos… fue tonto, lo se, pero despues de que toda la escuela sabia que Bella vivia en la casa dije: ¿por que no? solo fue una broma, Bella no tiene la culpa y no merece que la trates asi, claro, puedes hacer lo que quieras, hermanito, solo espero que no te arrepientas algun dia y si tienes que gritarle a alguien por lo que paso en la escuela, es a mi.

Edward solo suspiro y subio las escaleras hacia su habitacion, yo sabia que no podria gritarle a Alice, la queria demasiado. Con ella en realidad parecia otro, parecia feliz. Y tube el presentimiento de que Edward no fue siempre asi, habia algo que lo hacia ser así.

-Hum… yo creo… creo que mejor me voy –dijo Rose.

-No, quedate a cenar ¿si Rose? Yo quiero que te quedes –dijo Esme con una mirada al mas puro estilo de Alice.

-Gracias Esme, pero realmente no quiero molestar y mamá debe estar esperandome en la casa.

-Bueno, pero promete que iras a la playa con nosotros la proxima semana ¿si? -¿La playa? ¿Esme tenia planeado algo?

-¿La playa? –preguntamos las tres a la vez

-Si, ya hable con los profesores y con charly, puedo hablar tambien con tus padres Rose.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡LA PLAYA! ¡SI! –grito Alice aturdiendonos a todas.–Di que si, Rose… WOW ¡LA PLAYA! –y se fue dando saltitos, diciendo cosas como: "mi traje de baño y el de Bella, seguro no tiene uno… y el de Rose" cosa que realmente me asusto, ya sabia muy bien los alcances de Alice cuando… bueno en todo. Y esta no seria la excepcion.

La playa, con Edward, eso seria interesante.

-¡Ya voy Alice! Pero de ninguna manera me voy a poner esto –dije, alzando el traje de baño, o mas bien deberia decir los dos diminutos trapos que me habia dado mi amiga.

-Pero Bella, estoy completamente segura que Edward no te va a quitar la vista de encima si te pones esto.

¡Ha! ¿Que Edward no me quitaria la vista de encima? Por favor, desde el dia de las fotos ni siquiera se dignaba a estar por mas de unos minutos en el mismo lugar que yo.

-Bella, se lo que estas pensando y creeme, en cuanto Edward te vea no va a querer ver nada mas.

-¿Chicos, ya estan listos? ¡Bajen ya! ¡Alice! ¡Bella! ¡Edward! Los estamos esperando, Rose ya llego.

Nos llamo Esme desde abajo.

-¡Ya vamos mamá! –grito Alice y despues en voz baja me dijo: ponte esto y que nadie lo vea hasta que estemos en la playa, especialmente Alice.

Parecia que Esme y Alice habian calculado bien, por que el dia estaba brillante, era realmente un hermoso dia. Cosa rara en Forks, ibamos a ir a la Push.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, lista, con el traje de baño puesto, cuando escuche que Alice le decia a Esme: "¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? No quiero que Jessica venga" ¿Jessica? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? "No la soporto mamá. ¿Que se piensa? ¿Que puede venir otra vez y hacer lo que se le plazca? esa oportunista, manipuladora, claro, por que con esa madre que otra cosa podia ser" oí como despotricaba mi amiga contra Jessica "Alice no hables asi" la reprendio Esme. A mi tampoco me caia bien Jessica, pero Alice en verdad la odiaba. Habia algo que Alice no me habia dicho, por que todo ese odio no era por nada. "Dejemos que vaya, no podemos comportarnos como una manada de lobos, no podemos ser groceros, que quede en ella y no en nosotros, pero no podemos dejar que se acerque a Edward"

-Ya estoy lista, perdon por hacerlos esperar. –Dije.

Tenia mi cabello en dos coletas que caian sobre mis hombros y una blusa azul sin mangas bajo un overol de mezclilla que me llegaba a medio muslo, en una pierna tenia bordado un corazón y para completar el atuendo que Alice habia escogido, tenia unas sandalias azules que combinaban con perfectamente con mi atuendo.

-Hola Bella –me saludo Jessica, pero Alice no me dejo decir ni una palabra.

-Que bien, vamos –dijo alice. Jessica se estaba acercando a Edward. Alice me tomo del brazo y me jalo a donde estaba Edward y lo tomo a el tambien del brazo, empujando "por accidente a Jessica".

Ibamos en el camper, no era un viaje muy largo, pero tampoco tan corto. Alice habia sugerido que hicieramos karaoke para matar el tiempo y eso estabamos haciendo.

Era el turno de Jessica, la cancion que estaba cantando era tan tonta para una persona "tan inteligente" pero tenia que admitir que perfecta para ella.

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)

y los chicos mas hermosos se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)

una star, una divina desde que nací

Soy picante cuando yo bailo

soy azúcar cuando yo canto

soy locura cuando te miro

y por eso te gusto tanto

soy un ángel cuando camino

soy la dueña de tu destino

soy el fuego cuando me muevo

así así así así así así

Diosa única bonita,

yo soy así

y los chicos más hermosos

se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así

una star,una divina desde que nací

Soy picante cuando yo bailo

soy azúcar cuando yo canto

soy locura cuando te miro

y por eso te gusto tanto

soy un ángel cuando camino

soy la dueña de tu destino

soy el fuego cuando me muevo

así así así así así así

Diosa única bonita,

yo soy así (yo soy así)

y los chicos más hermosos

se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita,

yo soy así una star,

una divina desde que nací

Toca para mí Diosa única bonita,

yo soy así y los chicos más hermosos se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita,

yo soy así

una star, una divina desde que nací

una star, una divina desde que nací

Diosa (sí)

Unica (que más)

Divina! Sí, así soy yo.

Tenia que admitir que cantaba bien y la canción enserio tenia buen ritmo, pero con cada movimiento se le insinuaba a Edward, tenia el valor de hacerlo solo por que Esme, Carlisle y Charly se encontraban en la otra cabina y no podian verla hacer semejante escena. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que Edward no le dedicaba ni una sola mirada y seguia con la vista clavada en su libro, me dedique a disfrutar de tremendo espectaculo que estaba dando Jessica.

Pronto llego mi turno, Edward le habia dicho a Alice que no queria cantar y por alguna razon Alice no insistio, cosa extraña para el.

Escogi una cancion mas tranquila, una cancion que expresaba perfectamente lo que sentia por Edward, el sabria que la cancion era para el, si es que prestaba la suficiente atencion.

Me pare y lo observe, pero no levanto la mirada de su libro, cerre los ojos y empece a cantar

Untouchable like a distant diamond sky I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why

I'm caught up in you I'm caught up in you

Untouchable Burning brighter than the sun And when you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night When I'm in this dream It's like a million little stars Spelling out your name You gotta come on, come on Say that we'll be together Come on, come on Little taste of heaven

It's half full and I won't wait here all day I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway

But you're untouchable Burning brighter than the sun Now that you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night When I'm in this dream It's like a million little stars Spelling out your name You gotta come on, come on Say that we'll be together Come on, come on

In the middle of the night Waking from this dream I wanna feel you by my side Standing next to me You gotta come on, come on Say that we'll be together Come on, come on Little taste of heaven

Oh, oh I'm caught up in you Oh, oh, oh

But you're untouchable Burning brighter than the sun And when you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night When I'm in this dream It's like a million little stars Spelling out your name You gotta come on, come on Say that we'll be together Come on, come on Oh, oh

In the middle of the night When I'm in this dream It's like a million little stars Spelling out your name You gotta come on, come on Say that we'll be together Come on, come on Little taste of heaven

In the middle of the night Waking from this dream I wanna feel you by my side Standing next to me You gotta come on, come on Say that we'll be together Come on, come on Little taste of heaven

Like a million little stars spelling out your name Spelling out your name, oh

Termine con todo el sentimiento del mundo y cuando abri los ojos Alice tenia a Jessica amarrada y amordazada, pero lo que mas llamo mi atencion, o mas bien lo unico que ocupo todos mis sentidos fue el que Edward tuviera su mirada en mi, cuando se percato de que yo lo veia volvio su mirada al libro que estaba leyendo antes de que yo empezara a cantar.

**Bien, tengo que decir que Jessica tiene unas sorpesitas guardadas. **

**Yo se que es corto, pero estoy reservando todo lo mas emocionante para el siguiente capitulo… **

**Ahora les dire algo de lo que veremos en el siguiente capitulo:**

**Un traje de baño suelto, Edward enfermo, bella cuidandolo. Revancha por parte de Alice y Bella. La graduacion. **

**Me despido por que aun tengo que hacer mi tarea… =/ **

**Nos leemos el Lunes**

**Gracias por sus Reviews! ^_^!**


	6. En peligro, fiebre y secretos descubiert

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Kaoru Tada y la adaptacion de la historia es mia… claro junto con Edward! ^_^!

**BESO TRAVIESO! ****キス**

Gracias por sus Reviews!

**Capitulo 6 **

**En peligro, fiebre y secretos descubiertos.**

Habiamos pasado una esplensida mañana en la playa y todo gracias a que Alice y Rose se habian encargado de Jessica, ¿dónde la tenian? Nunca lo supe. Solo sabia que de alguna forma lo habian hecho sin que Esme se diera cuenta. O tal vez, si se dio cuenta y no le importo mucho, todos sabiamos que Alice era de armas tomar, pero tambien que nunca le haria daño a una persona, aun si esa persona era Jessica, tal vez una pequeña tortura, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

-¡Vamos Bella! No compre ese bikini para que lo tubieras oculto bajo la ropa, anda, nos salimos y en 5 minutos te vemos afuera.- me dijo Alice, antes de que ella y Rose salieran.

No tenia deseos de quedarme solo con el traje de baño, aun asi, decidi complacer a mis Amigas. Aparte, quizas era cierto lo que habia dicho Alice, tal vez, solo tal vez, Edward me dirigiria mas de una mirada, no me habia pasado desapersibida la mirada que me dio mientras cantaba en el camper, pero eso no queria decir nada ¿no? No queria hacerme ilusiones, Edward seguia siendo el principe congelado, el hombre con cubitos de hielo en la sangre.

En cuanto sali, Alice y Rose comenzaron a hacer ruido, chiflar y gritar, Esme solo sonreia, al igual que Carlisle y Charly. Pero el que mas me importaba no estaba. Lo busque por todos lados pero no lo encontre.

-Bella no te perocupes, no debe estar lejos. –me dijo Rose

Rosalie tenia razon, no estaba lejos, de hecho estaba frente a mi, pero habia un problema, Jessica venia colgada de su brazo.

-¿Cómo se escapo, Rose? No me digas que el la solto, por que yo lo mato…

-No creo, mira, nisiquiera le importa lo que Jessica dice, esta viendo hacia aca.

Me estaba mirando a mi, mi cara fue poniendose gradualmente roja, mientras el se acercaba, tratando de soltarse de Jessica. Desvio la mirada se solto del agarre de Jessica y siguio caminando, dejandola sola.

-¡Bella! Ven, vamos a meternos a la playa.

-Pero yo no se nadar, quiero decir, puedo en una alberca… y en la bañera… (ok no)… pero nunca me he metido al mar.

-Ok, entonces solo nos quedaremos en la orilla, ¿te parece?

-Vale.

Tomabamos fotos, corriamos, haciamos castillos de arena, jugabamos voley ball. Para las 3 de la tarde Esme nos estaba llamando para comer, pero antes de que llegaramos, senti que algo no estaba bien con mi traje y antes de que se callera la parte de arriba y Edward pudiera verme, Alice me cubrio y Rosalie tenia a Jessica derribada, conunas tijeras a su lado, no podia creer que tan bajo habia llegado Jessica, habia cortado las tiras de mi traje de baño y este habia quedado en el piso.

Edward solo se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera me vio, me sentia desepcionada pero mas que nada le agradeci que fuera lo suficientemente caballero como para no quedarseme viendo.

Mi traje habia quedado inserbible, pero Esme siempre preparada para cualquier situacion, me consiguio otro, no era como el que Alice habia comprado, gracias al cielo, era muy mono y me habia encantado, no dejaba ver mas piel de la necesaria y era azul, mi color favorito.

-Pues no es un bikini –dijeron Alice y Rose –pero hay que admitir que le va muy bien.

-Si, se ve muy pura –dijo Esme. –El encanto de las chicas de su edad deberia ser su pureza, como la de mis niñas –continuo observandonos a Alice, Rose y a mi.

-Edward, Bella se ve muy bonita ¿no? Asi es como una chica de preparatoria deberia verse –le dijo Esme cuando se sento para comer, mirandonos a los dos con cariño.

-Parece una niña de primaria mas que nada. –Y cai en la cuenta de que lo habia dicho por mi tamaño, yo era pequeña para mi edad, mi pecho no habia crecido mucho. Ese mocoso idiota, pense.

-Eres muy bonita Bella, no le hagas caso –dio Esme queriendo hacerme sentir un poco mejor, en verdad que esta mujer se comportaba como toda una madre conmigo, yo que no tube la oportunidad de llegar a conocer a mi mama, ahora tenia esta oportunidad con esta mujer tan dulce.

-Es cierto nuestra Bella es muy bonita- dijeron Charly y Carlisle al mismo tiempo. Papá era el mejor amigo de Carlisle y ahora Alice y yo eramos las mejores amigas.

-Casi lo olvido, necesitas estos ¿no? Dijo Edward extendiendome algo.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo Rosalie extendiendolos.

-Son calcetines, pero ¿por que te los dio? –me pregunto Alice.

Yo tambien me preguntaba lo mismo hasta que un recuerdo vino a mi memoria.

_Habiamos ido a cenar a un Restaurante, Carlisle y papá habian llegado temprano del trabajo. Me sentia mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas, despues negro. Lo primero de lo que fui consiente despues de eso fue: yo, en la espalda de Edward. _

_El dijo algo totalmente inteligible._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Dije que Bella es increible. –debia ser un sueño, Edward nunca habia sido tan amable antes. Entonces fue mas claro, Yo Bella Swan, estaba siendo cargada en la espalda del "gran e intocable" Edward Cullen._

_-Bajame, ¿por que me estas cargando?_

_-Te desmayaste, tonta, pero si prefieres ir caminando. –me bajo y yo trate de ponerme en pie por mi misma pero no pude, asi que me volvi a subir a su espalda._

_-¿No deje de gustarte? –Me habia preguntado. _

_-Si, ya no me gustas. –le conteste, confundida por su pregunta y sin sentir para nada lo que le habia contestado, solo esperaba que el no se diera cuenta de la mentira en mis palabras y en mi voz._

_-Si es asi, ¿por que tu pecho late tan rapido?._

_-¿Qué? –pregunte nerviosa viendo mi pecho._

_-¿Estas bien? Tu corazón, me refiero a tu corazón –dijo pero me sentia tan aturdida que no le encontraba mucho sentido a sus palabras._

_-Pero parece que es peor de lo que esperaba, Bella._

_-¿A qué te refieres? –seguia sin entender nada de lo que me decia._

_-Si continuas asi hasta que nazcan tus hijos, ¿seras capaz de criarlos bien? –Al fin entendi lo que queria decir, de buevo voltee a ver hacia abajo, mi pecho, mi pequeño pecho, ese tonto se referia a mi pecho. Le pegue en la espalda con la mano, soltandome del agarre que tenia en su cuello y casi me caigo. _

_En la mañana cuando desperte, eso fue lo primero que recorde. Cuando me estaba vistiendo vi el par de calcetines que me iba a poner y tuve una idea, del cajon de mi tocador saque dos pares de calcetines y me los puse a manera de relleno, esperaba que el me mirara mas con eso. _

Al parecer el si me habia mirado, peor aun, se habia dado cuenta de que eran unas calcetas y ahora se estaba burlando de mi. Otra vez.

-¡Agg!, me deshare de esa persona hoy y entonces ire al infierno. –dije con los dientes apretados, apenas dejando salir mi voz. No habia dado un solo paso cuando tropece con la cuerda que sostenia la tienda de campaña donde dormirian los hombres, cayendo justo frente a el.

No se rio, solo levanto la vista de su libro.

-¡Bella! –grito Esme, pero no le preste atencion, mi completa atencion, como siempre estaba centrada en Edward.

-¿Estas bien? Me pregunto, como si realmente estubiera preocupado. Me enfureci mas.

-¡AHHHHHHH! –grite. Cuando noto lo enojada que estaba, se quito los audifonos se paro y corrio, asi estaba bien, debia temerme. Me pare para correr tras el, pero como era yo, volvi a tropezar, en la entrada de la tienda. Se acerco para ayudarme.

-Bella ¿estas bien?, quise decir que te pusieras los calcetines cuado tubieras frio, por que aquí refresca mucho. –dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que era tipica en el. Cuando levante la cabeza no se que vio en mis ojos, pero lo que haya visto lo hizo poner los pies en polvorosa, por que corrio aun mas rapido. Trate de tirarle lo que encontrara en el camino, pero el lo esquivaba.

-¡Edward Cullen! –le grite mientras le aventaba mi sandalia, pero mi punteria no fue buena y no le pego a el, tampoco me detube a ver donde habia caido.

Lo segui por mucho tiempo, jamas me rendia, y no iba a empezar ahora, no podia. Pero se escondio y no pude encontrarlo, asi que muy a mi pesar, lo deje.

Cuando regresaba al lugar del campamento, escuche unos gritos.

-¡Auxilio!- se ecuchaba desde la playa. Alguien se ahogaba y parecia un pequeño niño. Mire a mi alrededor pero no habia nadie cerca, grite

-¡Ayuda! Alguien se ahoga, ¡Papá!, ¡Papá! ¡Edward! ¡Alguien! ¡Rapido! –pero nadie me escucho, y cada vez oia menos la voz del niño, asi que hice lo primero que se me ocurrio, corri hacia la direccion opuesta del campamento, salte a la playa, sin importarme el no saber nadar muy bien, esperaba que las pocas lecciones de natacion que habia tomado cuando era pequeña sirvieran de algo. Tome al niño por el cuello, para levantarle la cabeza, pero eso costo que yo me hundiera. Trate de nadar a la orilla, necesitaba sacar al pequeño de ahí, el no podia morir asi.

Ya no podia mas, patalee y patalee, pero no servia de nada, parecia que entre mas luchaba mas me hundia y el pequeño conmigo. Estaba dando lo maximo de mi y justo cuando ya no podia mas un par de brazos arrancaron al niño de mis manos y lo llevaron a la superficie, mientras que otro par me arrastraban a mi hacia la orilla. No tenia fuerzas, me derrumbe sobre la arena, tirando a Edward y enterre mi cara en su pecho y llore. Pense que moririamos pero Alice y Edward nos habian salvado.

Siempre estaria totalmente agradecida y en deuda con ellos. Edward siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, por mas frio que fuera. Rapidamente llegaron Esme, mi papá. Carlisle y Rosalie, papa trato de levantare, pero yo seguia aferrada a la playera de Edward.

Despues supe que el niño ya se encontraba bien, y que la peor parte me la habia llevado yo, eso me alegraba, al menos el pequeño, no habia sufrido tanto.

"Gracias por salvarme señorita" Se acerco un niño pequeño, como de unos 4 años a mi, era el mismo niño que yo habia intentado salvar. Ahora que lo veia bien, era hermoso. "Me llamo Seth" me dijo. "Seth, hola. No fui yo quien te salvo. ¿Ves a esa joven de alla?" Le pregunte señalandole con el dedo a Alice, Seth asintio. "Ella te salvo, no yo, lo unico que yo hice fue estorb…" pero el niño no me dejo continuar "me mantubiste vivo, escuche a mi mami decir que si tu no hubieras tenido el valor de ir por mi yo estaria mu… muer… to, no entiendo bien lo que es muerto, pero gracias por no dejar que lo hiciera" Se acerco, me dio un beso y se fue corriendo a abrazar a su mamá.

-Lo hiciste bien, hija, me dijo papa, mientras me cubria con una manta -¿Estas bien? ¿segura que no necesitas ir al hospital?

-Si, estoy bien papá –afirme.

Me sentia bien, fisicamente, por que para ser sincera me sentia deprimida, nunca podia hacer nada bien, ni siquiera si de mi depenia la vida de otras personas.

-Te asuste ¿verdad? –le dije.

-Mucho, yo no podia hacer nada mas que ver como mi pequeña luchaba en el agua, despues de ese susto, mi corazon aun no se siente bien del todo. Yo estaba enterrado en la arena, no me podia mover ni un centimetro y tu te ahogabas. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba en el mismo infierno.

Papá, mi papá, quien se habia pasado la vida velando por mi, siempre lo hacia sufrir y mi boca no encontro mas palabras que:

-Lo siento, papá. –tonta, mil veces tonta, simpre hacia las cosas mal y teminaba lastimando a las personas que me amaban. Papá tomo mis manos y hundio su rostro en ellas para que no viera sus lagrimas, pero aun podia sentirlas caer en mis palmas abiertas, pronto comence a llorar yo tambien, no soportaba verlo asi.

Alguien carraspeo detrás de mi. Voltee y Edward estaba parado justo a mis espaldas, sosteniendo un vaso.

-¿Quieres agua?- Asenti, no confiaba en mi voz en ese momento, habia tragado mucho agua y el frio me habia lastimado la garganta, sumandole a eso que tenia un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Edward, debo agradecerte, salvaste lo mas presiado que tengo, si no hubiera sido por ti, no puedo ni imaginar que habria pasado. –Edward me miraba mientras papá hablaba, pense que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas y no podia soportar la mirada de Charly.

-No es nada –dijo alzando la mirada.

-Algo tengo que hacer para agradecerte.

Edward solo asintio. Y papá se fue feliz, dejandonos solos.

-¿Ni siquiera sabes nadar y no tuviste miedo? No entiendo

-¿Que debia hacer? Grité pero nadie me escucho. –le dije con voz ahogada

-Siempre estas envuelta en problemas, si no puedes atraerlos entonces los creas, desde el dia que te conoci, no hay un dia de paz en mi vida –me regaño, de verdad que moriria en el intento de entender a este chico, aun asi estaba muy enamorada de el y para ser sincera no tenia fuerzas para pelear, no hoy –aun no me siento bien.

-¿No te sientes bien- meneé la cabeza y le señale a Seth, quien estaba con su familia- ¿ves a ese niño?, es Seth, es a quien Alice salvo, vino a agradecerme, pero yo no fui quien lo salvo, me dijo que lo habia mantenido con vida, pero fracase en el intento de salvarlo. Nunca hago nada bien, no soy como tu, soy una tonta, por fin entiendo lo que me dices.

-No, Bella, en realidad lo mantuviste con vida hasta que Alice y yo llegamos, si no hubiera sido por ti, no se lo que habria pasado con el pequeño.

-Pero fue Alice.

-Si, bueno, consideralo credito compartido.

-Pero yo no lo quiero

-Lo se, tu no eres asi. Dijo Edward mientra me abrazaba, me sentia mejor cuando el estaba conmigo, pero no duro mucho, por que Jessica llego gritando, por lo cual Edward quito sus brazos de mi rapidamente.

-A que no adivinas quien llego, Bella, ese chico quileute, tu novio, creo. –Edward bajo la mirada.

Voltee al lugar de donde venia Jessica y vi a Jake parado, buscandome supuse, por que no dejo de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que me encontro.

-Bella, mi Bella, ¿como estas?, ay, me acabo de enterar y corri en cuanto supe que una chica con tus caracteristicas habia salvado a mi primito. –Me grito Jacob desde el otro extremo ¿Seth, su primo? Debi suponerlo, el parecido era mucho, pero despistada como yo era, ni siquiera pense en Jake.

-Ella esta bien, pero que bueno que llegas, asi tendra quien la consuele.- dijo Edward, volviendo a su tono habitual. Frio y calmado, se fue caminando dejandome sola con Jacob. Queria a mi amigo, pero en este momento solo tenia deseos de matarlo, justo cuando el tempano que era Edward comenzaba a descongelarse porlas puntas, tenia que llegar y arruinar todo, pero que inoportuno era este chico.

Despues de aclararle a Jake que yo no habia salvado a Seth, que habia sido Alice, me fui caminando hacia donde Esme nos llamaba para dormir.

El camper habia cambiado por completo, lo unico malo es que Rose habia tenido que soltar a Jessica por peticion de Esme (claro, la tenian amarrada y encerrada en el camper, como no me di cuenta antes), para que papa y Carlisle acomodaran la casa rodante para que nosotras pudieramos dormir, puesto que estando ahí solo estorbaba.

Mientras todas reiamos y charlabamos, Jessica se encontraba callada, no decia ni una palabra, sospechaba que Rosalie la habia amenazado, y la niña estaba asustada.

Era tiempo de regresar a la escuela, a la realidad, todo en el campamento habia sido como un sueño del que no quieres despertar.

Tenia que estudiar y duro, si queria graduarme, seria dificil, pero tenia que dar mi mejor esfuerzo, de alguna forma sentia que defraudaria a todos, incluyendo a Edward, si no lo lograba.

-¡Alice! –exclamo Rose. –estudiemos en tu casa. –dijo mirandonos a ambas, tu no tienes mucho problema, eres tan inteligente como tu hermano, pero nosotras no, tu podrias enseñarnos.

-Lo siento chicas, voy a estudiar con Jaz, ya se lo habia prometido, no puedo cancelar. Pero Bella, ¿por qué no le pides a Edward que les enseñe eso estaria bien?

-Alice, no seas asi, sabes bien que Edward se va a negar.

-No. No lo hara- dijo muy confiada –No si Bella y yo se lo pedimos. Despues de todo ya te enseño una vez, ¿no Bella?.

-Si, pero eso fue por que lo chantajie.

-Si, bueno, no veo la diferencia. Lo siento chicas, tengo que irme, quede con Jaz a las 4:00 p.m. Adios.

Como la odiaba.

Le habiamos rogado muchisimo a Edward para que nos ayudara, influyo mucho el que Esme nos apoyara, asi que termino por ayudarnos a Rose y a mi.

Era increible, el habia resuelto los ejercicios en 30 segundos, cada uno. Despues cuando les dijimos a los demas que Edward nos habia enseñado, todos quisieron ayuda de el y el, contra su voluntad les ayudo.

Esa noche, cuando recorde que Edward tenia mi libro de frances, despues de habernos enseñado a toda la clase, entre a su habitacion, a escondidas, tratando de no despertarlo. Pero me sorprendi al sentir su mano caliente sujetando mi muñeca. Solo estabamos nosotros dos en la casa, papá estaba en turno y los Cullen habian ido a Seattle a ver a los padres de Esme.

-Que estas haciendo, en mi cuarto, siendo tan sigilosa

-No estoy robando nada.

Me jalo hacia el, acostandome en la cama, se posiciono sobre mi y comenzo a acercarse peligrosamente, sus labios estaban a centimetros de los mios.

-¿Qué estas bucando aquí? ¿A mi? Sabes que estamos solos ¿Verdad? No es correcto que una chica entre asi a la habitacion de un chico, en medio de la noche, cuando no hay nadie mas en casa. Jacob lo dijo, no importa qué, yo tambien soy un chico de 18 años, con la sangre caliente.

-¿Qué… qué te pasa? ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Qué que pasa? ¿No viniste aquí buscando que algo pasara?

-¿Qué? No… yo vine por mi libro, dije tratando de alcanzarlo del lugar de donde habia caido cuando Edward me sorprendio, pero el tomo mi otra muñeca aprisionando mi mano, incluso mi brazo entero. Adelanto su boca, estaba apunto de besarme.

-Espera, no podemos hacer esto, deberiamos comenzar con citas sanas.

Edward comenzo a reir.

-¿Sanas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Se levanto dejandome libre. Sali corriendo de su habitacion, olvidando mi libro, mientras el seguia riendo.

Tonto Edward, en verdad que era un idiota, era tan frio, por un momento en verdad crei que pasaria algo, no es que no lo deseara, pero era raro en Edward.

Volvi a mi habitacion, pero necesitaba mi libro, en el habia escrito cosas que hablaban de el, como: "Edward es perfecto para Bella (yo)" o "Amo a Edward cullen y cada vez que lo veo siento que vuelo", supuse que Edward estaria dormido ya, asi que me aventure a entrar nuevamente, esperando que no lo hubiese visto.

Edward estaba en su cama mi libro sobre su pecho, osea que si lo habia leido, cuando preste mas atencion note que su respiracion era algo superficial, estaba respidando muy rapido y murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Me acerque, hacia un rato, su mano estaba mas caliente de lo normal, tenia que haberme dado cuenta, con lo cerca que estaba de mi.

Estube cuidandolo un rato, hasta que la fiebre le bajo un poco, pero aun tenia un poco.

-Bella, quehacesaqui –dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

-Esta bien, tranquilo, acuestate, yo te voy a cuidar.

El obedientemente se recosto en la cama, jalandome nuevamente con el, pero en lugar de molestarme, solo me abrazo y comenzo a susurrar en mi oido:

-Cuando tenia 12 años, conoci a una niña, de mi edad, muy bonita, me gustaba mucho, pero no la conocia bien, a mi edad, yo estaba perdido por ella, pero ella, despues lo supe, solo queria estar conmigo por que yo era el chico popular, por que mi familia tenia dinero y por que yo era "un pequeño genio". Su mama, le metio ideas en la cabeza, las escuche una vez hablando, ella le decia a la niña: "el tiene dinero, es guapo e inteligente". "Lo se mamá" le contesto "es tan soso, ingenuo y cursi, ¿por qué otra cosa querria estar con el? ¿Quién querria estar con el?" sali corriendo, dejando atrás las flores que le llevaba junto con mi corazon, desde entonces contrui un gran muro, alrededor mio, Alice siempre estaba conmigo hasta que tambien se aburrio y quede solo, tan solo despues de Jessica, que jamas me he enamorado de verdad, hasssstaaaAhoooora.

Jessica, esi que eso era, como pudo hacerle eso a Edward, a un chico que era tan dulce, yo tena razon, si habia algo detrás del frio Edward que era ahora, me dolia el dolor de Edward, decidi que Jessica tendria que pagar, antes de desaparecer de la vida de Edward por completo, no seria facil, por que Jessica no se despegaba de el, por mas que Edward se alejara.

No entendia como pudo soportarla durante todo el campamento, mas bien durante todos estos años, despues cai en la cuenta que jamas dijo nada por lo que Alice y Rose habian hecho a Jessica, Rose debia saber tambien, y ninguna de las dos me habia dicho, pero lo entendia, era el secreto de Edward no de ellas, no les pertenecia, asi que no podian decirme nada, solo Edward podia, la forma en que lo habia hecho no era la mejor, pero ya lo sabia y a pesar de que el no hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos al decirme, yo sentia que debia apatar a esa bruja de su lado. Pobre, tener que soportarla sin poder decir nada.

No habia entendido lo ultimo que habia dicho y no pude preguntarlo por que se quedo dormido, segui cuidando de el toda la noche, hasta que porfin la fiebre le bajo por completo, pero de ninguna forma pude dormir, solo podia pensar en Edward… y quiza un poco en Jessica, esa idiota… pagaria el presio por haber congelado el corazon de Edward.

¡Definitivamente Jessica pagaria!

Realmente estaba furiosa, ansiaba hacerla sufrir y rompiendo su ego seria la mejor forma. Yo la haria pagar y Alice y Rose me ayudarian, de eso no tenia duda.

**Chic s, gracias por todos los reviews que me han regalado, de verdad que me inspiran, yo se que no soy una profesional, para nada me acerco, pero esto es algo que me gusta mucho, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, perdon por subirlo a esta hora, lo iba a subir como a las 9 pero llego mi papa y tube que apagar la compu… **

**espero que me disculpen, por que realmente es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito… el proximo capitulo sera la venganza… **

**Bella, Alice y Rose haran un buen trabajo… y hay una pequeña sorpresa para la graduacion.**

**¿Alguien mas odia a Jessica? Quiero sus opiniones sobre como deberia sufrir Jessica, me gusta leer sus ideas… Por cierto… mi perra se llama Jessie. Pero mi perrita es linda! ^_^! Nos leemos luego sale?**

**Espero sus Reviews! **

**Besos! **


	7. Plan: tortura a Jessica antes de la grad

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Kaoru Tada y la adaptacion de la historia es mia… claro junto con Edward! ^_^!

**BESO TRAVIESO! ****キス**

Gracias por sus Reviews!

**Capitulo 7**

**Plan: tortura a Jessica antes de la graduación parte 1.**

No tenia ni idea de cómo lo habia hecho, pero de alguna forma habia encontrado tiempo para pasar los examenes y poder intervenir en el plan. El dia que presente los examenes habia sido muy cansado, poner todos los examenes un mismo dia deberia ser un delito, o peor aun, un pecado.

Habiamos pasado los examenes, con la ayuda de Edward, todos excepto Jacob, realmente el se lo habia buscado, por orgulloso.

La señorita Golf, me habia estado ayudando con las universidades, por poco y no encontramos ningun lugar, pero yo no me rendi y segui buscando, asi fue que encontre la forma mas conveniente para mi de entrar a la Universidad de Olympic, la unica que me aceptaba, sin tomar demasiado en cuenta mis calificaciones, de alguna forma habian conciderado mi tenacidad y la forma en que habia pasado del lugar 2789 al numero 50 en tan solo una semana.

Tambien habia algo que en realidad me hacia sentir muy culpable.

Yo habia entrado a la Universidad de Olympic, despues de la entrevista, a la que habia ido, incluso teniendo que ir bajo una gran tormenta. Por pura casualidad o como yo decia, una especie de premio al esfuerzo, alguien no se habia presentado y habia perdido su lugar, dando como resultado que yo lo ganara.

Edward no tenia ninguna intencion de entrar a la universidad.

-No voy a presentar el examen –habia dicho Edward un dia que estabamos todos sentados en la mesa.

-¿Qué? –le dijimos todos, muy sorprendidos.

-Dije que no voy a presentar el examen, no voy a ir a la universidad –dijo tan tranquilo como si hablara de la comida de mañana.

-¿Pero por que? –le pregunto Carlisle, entre enojado y sorprendido.

-Por que no hay nada que quiera hacer y ningun lugar al que quiera ir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer despues de graduarte? –le pregunto Alice, viendo que todos estabamos tan sorprendidos que no podiamos articular ni una sola palabra.

-Trabajar a medio tiempo.

-¡Edward Cullen! ¿la vida es un juego para ti? –pregunto Carlisle, reaccionando por fin –¿Como puedes hacer eso? ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto a tu madre y a mi?

-Bien entonces, ¿por qué no haces negocios conmigo? –dijo Esme preocupada sosteniendo el brazo de Carlisle.

Edward ignorando a sus padres dijo:

-¿Entonces como deberia vivir? No lo se –contesto a su propia pregunta sin dejar a nadie mas hablar –Es por eso que no voy, no quiero ser forzado como el resto de las personas ¿Cómo deberia vivir mi vida? –repitio dirijiendo su mirada a mi, pero la pregunta fue hecha al aire, yo estaba dispuesta a contestarle, aunque sabia que el no queria respuesta, pero ese no era el momento de hacerlo, esperaria. Despues de decir lo que habia dicho, se disculpo y se fue a su habitacion, sin siquiera probar su cena.

Mas tarde, antes de ir a mi habitacion, decidi que tenia que hablar con el, asi que le subi una charola con comida, ya que no habia cenado.

-Edward –toque a su puerta, pero no me contesto, sabia que estaba ahí, por que podia ver luz saliendo por debajo de la puerta.

-Edward –repeti obteniendo el mismo resultado. Asi que seria un monologo ¿no? Bien por mi.

-Edward, iras mañana al examen ¿no? Todos estan preocupados por ti, especialmente tu padre. Solo toma el examen y despues decides si vas a la universidad o no… Si no haces el examen y tienes deseos de ir ya no podras hacer nada ¿puedes abrir la puerta? –no me respondio –Eres bueno en todo, tus capacidades deberian de ser compartidas con otros, creo que los que tienen mas deben compartir con otros. Me encantaria compartir, pero no tengo mucho, asi que no puedo. Dejare esto aquí, comelo mientras esta caliente. –dije, dejando la charola en el suelo junto a su puerta. –Y… te veo mañana –dije, no muy convencida.

Junto a la comida habia dejado una caja y dentro de la caja habia algo muy valioso para mi, era una pulserita que mi mama habia mandado a grabar con la frase: "da tu mejor esfuerzo, no temas compartir lo que tienes" y una tarjeta en la que habia escrito: "buena suerte en el examen, Edward es el mejor"

La mañana siguiente era en la que el tenia que presentar su examen, en el colegio, ya que de ahí se mandarian a las universidades, me sentia muy emocionada y nerviosa cuando lo vi bajar las escaleras listo para partir, pero habia un problema, no se veia muy bien, parecia enfermo y es que lo estaba, tenia fiebre, asi que saque unas pastillas de mi bolso y se las di, despues de tomarselas dijo "espero que esto o me cause sueño" ¡Ay! ¿cómo habia sido tan descueidada de no haber leido las contraindicaciones antes? Aun asi, a pesar de haberse dormido durante el examen, Edward siendo el Genio que era habia rendido excelentemente, pero Jessica no perdio la oportunidad y habia ido a molestarme, me habia dicho: "escuche que le diste pastillas para dormir a Edward, el dia del examen ¿como puedes estar tan feliz despues de arruinarle la vida a alguien?" queria reventarle la cara, pero yo no era ella, asi que tendria que esperar al dia de la graduacion para la venganza.

Esme habia conseguido entradas para un musical que yo queria ver, "es mi regalo por haber entrado a la niversidad" habia dicho, "Alice ira a un concierto con Jaz, asi que ¿por que no vienes conmigo?" pero en la tarde cuando yo estaba en el teatro, Esme me hablo por telefono diciendome que iba atrasada, que si le podia dejar el otro boleto en la ventanilla. Entre sola, pero al poco tiempo, Edward aparecio ahí y se sento al lado mio, debi haber sabido que no solo Alice era la tramposa, amaba a Esme por esto, por el regalo que me habia hecho, sabia que el verdadero regalo no era el musical, si no Edward.

Durante todo el rato que estubimos en el teatro, no pude quitar la vista de el, seguro se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

Caminabamos por la acera, en Port Angeles.

-¿Qué? ¿Necesitas mas pellizcos? –dijo al ver mi gran sonrisa, yo le habia pedido antes que me pellizcara para estar segura de que esto no era un sueño y me habia dolido asi que parecia que era la pura realidad.

Negue con la cabeza

-¿Pero por que viniste?

-¿Por qué crees?

-Si, bueno, yo no sabia nada del plan de Esme, perdona si te causa algun inconveniente –dije, pero el nego con su cabeza y siguio caminando

-Iras a la entrevista para Harvad ¿cierto?

-¿Tu tambien me preguntas lo mismo? ¿Por qué todos no hablan mas que de la universidad? –Decidi ignorar su pregunta.

-La razon por la que eres tan listo es por que tienes algo que hacer aquí, con tu inteligencia, estoy segura. Y para descubrir cual es tu sueño tienes que intentarlo, por mas complicado que suene, ya sabes, hace tu vida divertida.

-¿divertida?

-Si, mi abuela decia, Bella, haz tu vida divertida, se divertida y haz a otros felices. Ella dijo que deberia vivir asi.

-¿Divertida? –repitio.

-Si vienes a la universidad de Olympic, puedo hacer tu vida muy divertida –dije y segui caminando dejandolo atrás.

Cuando me alcanzo, lo arrastre a una cafeteria que se veia muy calientita. Habia una maquina de premios, asi que lo hice jugar, le gritaba "a la derecha" "a la izquiera" "un poco mas" "vamos" "tu puedes Edward" y no paraba de golpear su hombro. Hasta que por fin logro alcanzarlo. Cuando lo saco de la maquina voteo a verme con una expresion helada en su rostro y lo avento hacia mi.

-¿No lo vas a tomar? –le pregunte confundida

-¿Crees que lo intente por que lo queria? –me dijo. Yo sonrei y acerque a mi el muñequito que el habia ganado para mi.

-¡Bella! ¡Hey Bella! ¡Por aquí! –Jacob ¿qué hacia aqui? Nos sentamos, el, Edward y yo en la mesa.

-¿Dijiste que fueron a un musical? –me pregunto, siendo demasiado posesivo para mi gusto –Ahhh, eso es imperdonable, dime ¿cruzo la linea contigo?

-¿La linea? –pregunte confundida

-Si, ya sabes, por ejemplo, pretende comer palomitas, pero toca tu mano, algo asi. –queria reirme, ¿Edward intentando algo asi?, ridiculo.

-Jake, cuando ves un musical no hay palomitas –le susurre. Pero Edward escucho y sonrio con arrogancia al ver la cara de perplejidad que Jake tenia.

-Hey, compraste un muñeco, no esta mal. –cambio el tema.

-¿Esto? –alze un poquito el muñeco –Edward lo acaba de conseguir para mi en esa maquina de allá, Hey ¿sabes lo dificil que es conseguir algo de maquinas como esa?

-¿Dificil? ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Qué tiene de dificil? Todo el mundo saca muñecos de esas maquinas.

-¿Enserio? Es la primera vez que lo veo –dije sin poder creerle a Jacob.

Edward termino su café, arrugo su vaso de carton y lo avento al bote de basura, este cayo limpio dentro del tambo.

-¡Wow! ¿Viste eso? Increible ¿no? Lo hizo con tanta delicadeza

-¿Delicadeza? Observa y aprende. –Jake hizo un movimiento con su brazo y tiro el vaso de papel hacia atrás y entro de la misma forma delicada.

Edward se paro de su silla y tomo una lata que estaba en otra de las mesas, la arrojo hacia arriba y con una patada en el aire la avento y cayo directamente en el tambo. Yo estaba con la boca abierta y Edward sonreia como un niño, no era la sonrisa ironica que siempre tenia, esta era autentica, pero decia "intentalo si puedes".

Jake se paro e intento hacerlo, pero fallo cayendo de espaldas y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Edward y yo ya estabamos de camino a casa.

Edward salia de la casa para su entrevista en el edificio de la sede de Harvard, no estaba completamente segura de que iria a presentar su examen sin "perderse" en el camino asi que lo segui para ver que llegara, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar al Edificio, yo cruzaba la calle, no me di cuenta que un carro venia contra mi, le grite, Edward se dio la vuelta, pero era tarde, el carro me golpeo y todo se puso negro, cuando desperte fue en el hospital, milagrosamente con solo una pierna rota y algunos raspones.

Edward estaba a mi lado, yo habia provocado que perdiera la oportunidad de entrar a Harvard. Despues de eso trate de irme de su casa, yo solo le daba problemas.

-¿Te vas? –dijo, dandome un sobresalto. Asenti.

-¿Por que no pude entrar a Harvard?

-Eso… y tambien por la medicina, yo solo te traigo problemas, asi que no trates de detenerme

-No quiero detenerte. ¿te ayudo con eso? –pregunto viendo mis maletas –parece pesado.

-Esta bien, yo puedo sola.

-Ok, entonces adios Bella –dijo sosteniendo un sobre azul frente a mi rostro para despues extendermelo.

-¿Para mi?- cuando lo observe bien me di cuanta de algo, se leia "Universidad Olympic" El sobre ya estaba abierto, saque el papel, era la cuota de registro, pero algo parecia mal, extraño.

-Dice cero dolares, ¿la cuota es de cero dolares? ¿cómo…? –con un movimiento de cabeza me insto a que siguiera leyendo, asi que lo hice, "carrera indecisa" entonces no era mio, segui leyendo –Es para Edward Antony Masen Cullen… ¿Edward cullen? –mis ojos se hicieron mas grandes -¡Edward es tuya! –Edward volteo el rostro y puso los ojos en blanco.

Nos sentamos en la bardita.

-¿En serio? ¿iras a a la Universided de Olympic? ¿Por qué? –le pregunte ya mas tranquila.

-Bueno, me acosaban para que fuera y como ves tambien me ofrecieron una beca completa ¿sabes? Este año ha sido el mas dificil de mi vida. –yo sabia que lo decia por mi

-Lo siento. –El solto una risita, que era mas o menos burlona.

-Fue divertido

-¿Uh?

-Fue divertido quedarme dormido en el examen y fue realmente refrescante imaginar cual seria mi puntuacion, por ti experimente muchas cosas nuevas, fue emocionante y divertido.

-Entonces vas a Olympic por mi.

-¿Por ti? Es por mi, hasta que sepa que quiero hacer , voy a divertirme en la vida.

Yo me quede ahí sentada mientras el se paraba y se dirigia a dentro de la casa.

-¡Espera! Entonces ¿puedo quedarme? –el rio y entro, dejando la puerta abierta.

**fin flashback**

Al fin de cuentas Edward si habia entrado a la universidad, tal vez no a Harvard, pero de alguna forma sabia que todo estaria bien.

Alice, Rose y yo estabamos preparando la dichosa Vendetta, como le decia Jasper, habiamos decidido involucrar a los chicos (obviamente exeptuando a Edward), necesitabamos su ayuda, entre todos trabajariamos mejor, ademas, según sabia, Emmett era un genio de las bromas y Jasper era un As en cuanto a estrategias se trataba, aparte de ser el mejor amigo de Edward.

-Bien chicos, empecemos con el plan: Tortura a Jessica antes de la graduacion –nos decia Emmett –pongan atencion, que esto es importante.

Wow, Emmett era muy exagerado en cuanto a bromas se trataba, pero eso estaba bien, esto tenia que salir excelente.

-Rosie, tu estaras a cargo de la primera parte, puesto que estas con ella en el equipo de porristas –Rosalie era del equipo de porristas, pero no era presisamente el estereotipo de porrista malvada, de hecho, Rose era la mejor.

-Listo y claro, solo estoy esperando tus instrucciones ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer Em? –

-¡Eso! Esa es mi Rosie. ¿Ahora ves por que me enamore de tu hermana? – Jasper era medio hermano de Rose, misma madre, diferente padre, el padre de Jasper habia muerto cuando el estaba recien nacido, cuando tenia 2 años su madre conocio al señor Hale y se caso, teniendo asi a Rose.

-Si Emmett, lo veo y no es que me agrade mucho, estas pervirtiendo a mi hermanita. –respondio Jasper rodando los ojos. –prosigue por favor, Emmett.

-Si, bien Rosie, tu conoces los horarios de las porristas, asi que debes saber a que hora son sus practicas, ¿no?

-Si –contesto Rose un poco confundida.

-Bien, esto es lo que vas a hacer…

y asi continuo Emmett explicando la realizacion de las bromas, para que despues Jasper tomara el turno para planear los movimientos.

Edward no se acorda de nada de lo que me habia dicho aquella noche y yo no me atrevia a comentarle nada. Es decir, despues de haber provocado que perdiera la oportunidad de entrar en Harvard, bueno, no crei que fuera una buena idea.

El dia del ultimo partido, era el dia planeado para comenzar a ejecutar el plan de tortura para Jessica. Habiamos tenido poco tiempo para planearlo pero era el plan perfecto, nada podria salir mal, si nos descubrian, que era remotamente imposible, ya no podrian sancionarnos.

Rosalie nos habia informado de los movimientos de Jessica, nos habia dicho que ella siempre se bañaba en la escuela despues de cada partido y practica, tambien nos habia dicho cual era la regadera que ella habia "marcado" como suya, era el turno de Alice y Jasper, durante el partido Emmett le dio la sustancia que habia preparado, se veia realmente asquerosa, Alice tubo que usar guantes, por que de otra forma no queria ni tocarla. La pondrian en la regadera y cuando Jessica abriera la llave le aguardaria una sorpresa. Antes de irse Alice nos dirigio una gran sonrisa, tan grande como la del gato de Cheshire. A Jessica el olor no se le iria y lo mejor de todo, es que Emmett lo habia diseñado todo para que ella no se diera cuenta de nada hasta el final pues la sustancia, ademas de no ser toxica, se mezclaria con el Hp de la persona impidiendole percibir el olor en si misma.

El partido habia terminado y las porristas habian hecho su trabajo perfectamente, Rose se aseguraria de que Jessica se bañara en la regadera adecuada.

Rapidamente fuimos a los vestidores, cuando creimos que habrian terminado de vestirse.

Casi vomito, se persibia el olor a 7 metros del lugar, en serio no sabia como Jessica podia no persibirlo, tendrian que darle credito a Emm, era tan genio como Edward… o casi.

-Vamos chicos, comentó que iria a ver a Edward, sigamosla y veamos su reaccion. Jasper, ve y entreten a Edward hasta que Jessica lo alcance.

Jasper corrio al oir las palabras de su hermana, pobre, yo no querria estar en su lugar cuando Jessica llegara.

Por donde la bruja pasaba, dejaba una estela de olor que hacia mas que revolver el estomago de quien estubiera alrededor, todo el mundo tenia arcadas, exepto nosotros que estabamos preparados con mascaras anti-olor, eran discretas y todos estaban distraidos asi que nadie nos prestaba atencion.

Llegamos con Edward antes que Jessica, a la que todos señalaban… y ella sin saber el por que.

Mientras mas se acercaba a Edward el buscaba con mas ahinco de donde venia el olor, movia sus ojos rapidamente, con su mano sobre la nariz y la boca.

-¡Hola Eddy Edd! –Le grito Jessica alzando su brazo. Edward la observo, yo sabia que el ya se habia dado cuenta de que era ella, empezo a mover la cabeza desesperadamente buscando algo… o a alguien. Justo cuando Jessica estaba por llegar con Edward, Rose le grito, sabiendo lo que pasaria, por que asi habia sido planeado, Alice le habia pagado a un tipo para que estubiera lo mas cerca de Jessica sin que se diera cuenta, pero lo suficiente como para tocarla, Jessica volteo y antes de que viera de donde venia el grito, el estudiante vomito sobre ella. Salio corriendo sin voltear a ver a Edward, quien empezaba a alejarse con arcadas.

**AHHHHHHH! Esto es to- esto es to- esto es todo amigos! Solo por hoy… xD solo es la primera parte del plan! Claro que nuestro querido Emmett nos tiene preparadas mas sorpresas, Jessica sera el hazme reir de la generación y… ¿kienes creen que daran el golpe final? HAHA! No les digo! Mejor lean el viernes… algo asi como a esta hora estare actualizando…. Nos leemos pronto**

**Besos! ^_^!**


	8. Lo que paso en la graduacion

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Kaoru Tada y la adaptacion de la historia es mia… claro junto con Edward! ^_^!

**BESO TRAVIESO! ****キス**

**ChoRaeKyo**: Gracias por tu Review, si, hay algunas partes de playful kiss y creo ke habra algunas mas, es que me gusto mucho esa version, tal vez ISWAK se apegue mas al anime, pero creo ke Ha Ni no es tan tonta, me agrada como es y Baek Seung Jo es muy… como decirlo… me gusto mucho el personaje y creo ke la interpretacion de Hyun Joong es la mejor interpretacion de todas. Si hay otros fics de itazura na kiss pero yo no sabia hasta despues de haber empezado este, de verdad me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero que sigas leyendo. Y si, me gusta mas Japon, pero por mi no problem, me gustan los idiomas y aprender cosas nuevas.

**Renesmee Black Cullen1096**: muchas gracias por tus Reviews, de verdad que me agrada recibilos.

xX _-_-_xX

Rose y yo estabamos en casa de Jessica, todo estaba planeado, Jessica acudiria a su cita en el Salon para arreglar su cabello antes de la graduacion y Alice se habia encargado de que la señora Stanley no estuviera en casa.

Estubimos observando a Jessica, sabiamos cual era su maquillaje favorito, donde lo tenia, cada cuanto lo usaba, incluso sabiamos cual era su habitacion y donde estaba cada cosa. Por cierto esta no era la primera vez que entrabamos a su casa, siempre dejaba la ventana abierta, asi que por ahí entramos.

El plan era cambiar su maquillaje por uno falso, que hacia un mes habiamos hecho especialmente para esta ocacion, era una mezcla especial del maquillaje de Jessica con unos polvos que Emmett habia conseguido, el les llamaba "picapica". Cuando Jessica se maquillara para el baile de graduacion, bueno, seria excelente.

Estaba por saltar de la ventana para irnos, cuando recorde que tenia el resto del polvo que Alice habia obligado a Emmett a darme. Corri al baño de Jessica y con los guantes que habiamos usado para no tener contacto directo con nada (queriamos estar seguras de que no pudiera investigar quien habia sido, aunque ella siendo tan inteligente como aparentaba ser, sabria perfectamente quienes, pero no tendria pruebas) desenrollé el papel de baño y esparcí algo del polvo, volviendolo a enrollar, con cuidado de que quedara tal como estaba.

-Bella ¿qué haces? Jessica esta entrando, vamonos. –me susurro Rosalie

Cuando Rose estaba saltando, yo podia escuchar perfectamente como subian las escaleras y se acercaban al cuarto. Y justo cuando estaba saltando, pude ver como la puerta se abria, Jessica no logro verme, pero yo a ella si.

Reiamos mientras corriamos hasta la casa de Rose, donde nos esperaban los demas.

-¿Cómo les fue? –nos pregunto Emmett

-Excelente y creo que te complacera, querido amigo, saber que añadi una pequeña cosita al plan principal.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos

-Alice ¿recuerdas que obligaste a Emmett a darme el resto del polvo picapica?

-Si

-Bueno, pues cuando saliamos, se me ocurrio poner un poco del polvo en el papel del baño de Jessica, casi nos atrapa, pero pudimos salir antes de que nos viera.

La raccion general, fue: primero todos se quedaron callados, creo que lo estaban asimilando, acontinuacion todos reiamos a carcajadas, tanto que la señora Hale tuvo que callarnos.

-Jessica… su papel… de baño… JAJAJAJAJA! –decia entrecortadamente Emmett –Bella, eres genial.

-¡Claro!, aprendi del "rey"

-¡Excelente Bella! Tenia el presentimiento de que si tu tenias el polvo le darias un mejor uso que este gorila- dijo colgandose del brazo de Emmett.

Despues de un rato Rosalie le dijo a Emmett que tenia que irse a su casa a arreglar y Emmett con mala cara le obedecio.

-Bueno, nosotras tambien tenemos que irnos, tengo que arreglar a Bella tambien. –¡Genial! ¡como no podia arreglarme yo sola!. Pero aun asi le daria el gusto a mi amiga, de verdad que habia sido buena conmigo.

-¡Rose! Por que no vienes a arreglarte con nosotras, no creo que a mi Jazy le moleste ¿verdad que no? Dijo abrazando a Jasper y el, como simpre, no le podia negar nada a Alice y dijo que el le avisaria a su mamá.

Toda la tarde la habiamos pasado encerradas en la habitacion de Alice, Esme habia subido varias veces a ver como estabamos y necesitabamos algo. Yo tenia que admitir que me sentia un poco nerviosa, sabiendo que Edward estaba tan cerca, seguro se veria guapisimo en treje. ¿Qué pensaria el de mi cuando me viera con el vestido que habia elegido Alice?

-Chicas ¿ya estan listas?

-Casi, Esme, gracias.

-No hay problema. Rosalie, Emmett

esta abajo esperandote, junto con Jasper. A, Bella, le pedia aEdward que te llevara –dijo Esme sonriendo, lo cierto es que no estaba segura de que Edward quisiera ir conmigo, despues de lo que paso con Harvard no habiamos hablado mucho.

Alice y Rose ya se habian ido y Esme me habia dicho que Edward me estaria esperando y era cierto, por que cuando baje ahí estaba, sentado en el sofa, leyendo, como siempre.

Cuando me oyo, volteo, para verme y rapidamente se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

-Apurate. Y no creas que voy como tu pareja, simplemente lo hago por que mamá me lo pidio.

Ya lo conocia lo suficiente como para saber que el era asi y que costara mucho hacerlo cambiar, al menos yo sentia y creia no ser la unica, que parte de el habia cambiado, se habia vuelto un poco mas sencible. Y yo seguia loca por este hombre.

-Como quieras Edward, yo no te pedi que me acompañaras, se que lo que menos quieres es estar conmigo, asi que si prefieres, puedo llamar a Jake para que venga por mi. –lo dije para no causarle mas problemas, tampoco queria que el me viera como una carga y mucho menos queria que me viera como su perseguidora. Queria que fuera el quien quisiera ir conmigo y no solo por la presion de su madre y su hermana.

-Como sea –me contesto mientras subia a su auto y se iba. No podia creerlo, por que hacia esto, pense que por lo menos seria un poco mas caballeroso. Me sentia triste, pero no me quedaria sola en casa el dia de la graduacion, ademas, queria ver como la pasaba Jessica.

Tome las llaves de mi viejo chevy y fui directo a la escuela.

-¡Tu! ¡Tu y tus amiguitos me hicieron esto! –me gritaba Jessica corriendo hacia mi, tenia la cara roja y no se dejaba de rascar, casi no pude contener la risa y la esquive, chocando con Edward en el intento de escapar de Jessica.

-Edward, ¿no vas a hacer nada? Mira como me dejaron –dijo Jessica, racando su enorme trasero incosientemente. –Fue ella, ¡Mirala! Seguro que tu hermana y esa Rosalie le ayudaron ¿no piensas decir nada? –Ahora en vez de reir, me dieron unas ganas tremendas de golpearla, ¿como podia ser tan descarada? ¿Es que de verdad no se daba cuenta de cómo la veia Edward? Justo cuando iba a decirle ciertas cosas, Edward abrio la boca.

-Jessica, aseguras ser lista, pero tu propia estupides dice lo contrario, todos en este lugar saben que no vale la pena gastar ideas tan brillantes en alguien como tu, pero debo decir que realmente me quito el sombrero ante el cerebro, o los cerebros, que diseñaron este plan. Asi que te suplico, por favor, deja de darme problemas, ve a jugar con tus amiguitos y deja de perseguirme, ese lugar ya esta ocupado –dijo pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro.

Y justo cuando Jessica se daba la vuelta para irse de alli, se oyo una gran exploción y justo sobre ella cayeron, exactamente 10 litros de pintura de todos los colores, bañandola de pies a cabeza, parecia un arcoiris vomitado.

Edward no me habia soltado aun, se sentia agradable tener su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Una calida mano me arrastro hasta el pie del escenario, y me dejo ahí para subir.

-Bella, esto es para ti –dijo Jacob

Algún día nos juramos ser amigos hasta el fin hoy me animo a confesarte lo que yo siento por ti Día a día me pregunto que le digo al corazón que se siente abandonado, derretido por tu amor sin rumbo yo estoy perdido, no puedo disimular yo lo siento amiga mía yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar

Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mi porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí que mi vida eres tú y la quiero vivir junto a ti (Desde que te vi)

Ya no aguanto lo que siento y no puedo fingir mas sin tu amor me estoy muriendo vago con mi soledad hice todo por no amarte me escape de esta pasión imposible es olvidarte hoy necesito tu amor

Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mi porque tu corazón vivirá siempre en mí desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí que mi vida eres tú y la quiero vivir junto a ti (Desde que te vi)

Queria que me tragara la tierra, volteaba a ver a Edward y el solo se reia, mientras Jacob bailaba y cantaba en el escenario.

Cuando Jacob termino, el director de la escuela tomo el microfono para decir algunas palabras, pero practicamente me estaba recriminando el hecho de que Edward no hubira ido a Harvard y en lugar de eso se hubiera quedado en la univesidad de Olympic.

-Profesor, le dije que no era asi, no es por ella, "por una tonta mi vida se hecho a perder", es un insulto para mi. –Todos cuantos se encontraban a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a reir.

-¿tonta?

-Si, dije tonta y por favor, no me hagas repetirlo.

-Edward, no debes envanecerte con el gran don que tienes, es grande y especial, ¿pero que hiciste tu para obtenerlo? Nada, nunca has trabajado duro por el. No deberias hacerme de menos asi.

-Yo no estoy haciendote de menos, tu misma lo haces sin darte cuenta, ¿tan poca autoestima tienes?

-Realmente eres tan frio, tienes hielo en lugar de sangre, Edward. –me dolia, por que yo sabia que el se habia dado cuenta de que todo lo que le habia pasado a Jessica habia sido yo la culpable y tambien estaba segura de que sabia el por que.

-Aun asi, estas perdidamente enamorada de este ser "tan frio y con hielo en lugar de sangre" ¿no es asi? Dijiste que yo te gustaba y que te sentias feliz, incluso tus libros estan llenos de mi nombre. –no sabia como podia seguir enamorada de el, no tenia sentimientos, parecia no ser humano, era mas como un robot.

-Esta bien, di lo que quieras, no me afecta

-¿No?

-Exacto. ¿Y sabes por que?

-¿Por que? –dijo como si no le importara.

-Espero que estes mentalmente preparado Edward –meti la mano en mi bolsa y saque la foto que siempre llevaba conmigo. Subi al escenario y tome el microfono.

-Hey, miren, es una foto de Edward. –A Edward se le borro rapidamente la sonrisa del rostro y se puso mas palido de lo normal.

-¡BELLA! –grito, tratanado de alcanzar la foto, pero Rosalie fue mas rapida y me la arrebató antes que el, pero no me importo, ahora la foto rodaba de mano en mano, que era lo que yo queria.

-¿Creiste que solo habia una copia de la foto? ¿Realmente eres un genio Edward? –Y eso fue lo ultimo que dije antes de soltar el microfono.

Edward se veia muy molesto cuando les quito la foto a los demas.

-Y tu vienes conmigo –dijo, jalandome de la muñeca.

Me llevó a la parte de atras del edificio del gimnacio.

-¡Ay! ¡Me duele! ¡Sueltame! –no me solto hasta que me tenia entre la pared y el. Apoyo su brazo contra la pared, su mano se encontraba justo a lado de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunte con voz debil

-¿Quien te dijo que hicieras publica la foto?

-Pusiste mis sentimientos como burla de todos, asi que solo te regresaba el favor. –le grite con el seño fruncido, apunto de llorar. Ya habia tenido suficiente de sus malos tratos, de su despresio, ya me habia hartado de seguirlo sin tener ningun resultado.

-Voy a olvidarte, ya no te voy a amar, dejare de hacerlo. Ire a la universidad, conocere mas personas y te olvidare por completo

-¿crees que puedes hacerlo? –me pregunto con ese mismo tono, seco y aburrido de siempre.

-No, no lo creo ¡LO SE! ahora te conosco Edward Cullen, se perfectamente como eres y no me agrada.

-Entonces vas a olvidarme

-Si, te olvidare e ire a la univer…

-Entonces olvida esto –dijo acercando su rostro al mio y tocando mis labios con los suyos.

Fuegos artificiales, calor, eso era lo que recorria todo mi cuerpo en ese momento, no podia pensar otra cosa mas que el calor que inundaba mi cuerpo, su aliento era lo mas dulce que jamas habia probado.

-Deverias verte en este momento, solo estoy bromeando contigo.

No podia pensar en nada, oia sus palabras, pero no las entendia, solo podia tocar mis labios, que aun tenian el sabor de los suyos.

**POV Edward**

Sabia que de alguna forma Bella se habia enterado de mi historia con Jessica y sabia que ella habia sido la responsible de aquellas bromas, que de hacho me habian hecho reir como nunca. Sabia tambien que Bella lo habia hecho por mi, asi que cuando Jessica se acerco a quejarse, no lo pude soportar mas, la tenia que defender, rompi con todo lo que me habia propuesto y le conteste a Jessica, cosas que realmente le dolieron, pero se lo merecia, deberia saber que no se podia meter con Bella.

Iconcientemente pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros, no le molesto, asi que lo deje ahi, hasta que Jacob Black me la arrebato de las manos.

"Realmente odio a este tipo que es capaz de confesar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Cantando y sujetando la mano de Bella, como un niño pequeño" Pensaba mientras el coraje y el rencor crecian en mi interior, no tenia forma de describir este sentimiento, jamas me habia sentido asi, el solo hecho de ver a Jacob Black acercarse a Bella y que ella lo dejara, me hacia sentir extrañamente molesto. ¿No era ella la que iba por ahí diciendo que yo le gustaba? ¿por que le permitia tocar su mano entonces? Era como si tubiera un nudo en la garganta, un nudo hecho de espinas, no lo podia soportar.

-Voy a olvidarte, ya no te voy a amar, dejare de hacerlo. Ire a la universidad, conocere mas personas y te olvidare por completo –me habia dicho, me congele, solo con oir eso olvide to, todo lo que habia dicho antes, me sentia despreciado por la unica persona que no se habia aburrido aun de mi actitud, por la unica persona que me hacia sentir verdaderamente como un ser humano.

Cuando esta niña tonta les mostro mi foto vestida de niñita a todas esas personas, realmente me senti muy enojado, pero no se podia comparar con el panico y el coraje que sentia al escuchar esas palabras, se clababan en mi corazon como una estaca de hielo, por que, ahora realmente parecia convencia, su expresion era tan dura y yo sabia que Bella era realmente tenaz y siempre lograba lo que se proponia.

-Entonces vas a olvidarme –dije aun sin poder creerlo.

-Si, te olvidare e ire a la univer…

No podia creer que se diera por vencida, de alguna forma sabia que no podia dejala hacer eso.

-Entonces olvida esto –dije acercando mi rostro al suyo y tocando sus labios con los mios.

¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loco? ¿Yo, Edward Cullen, la habia besado? ¿A ella? De todas las chicas la habia besado a ella. Lo habia hecho sin pensarlo, fue solo una reaccion a sus palabras, no podia dejarla irse, ¿No era esta la chica que habia prometido hacer mi vida interesante? ¿Ahora que? ¿Se retractaba de haberlo dicho? ¿se habia dado cuenta de que no vale la pena amar a alguien como yo? ¿Que era este beso? Una especie de promesa ¿no? no se iria y la romperia sin mas ¿cierto? Tenia muchas dudas.

Me sentia como un niño otra vez, lo habia olvidado, hasta que esta niña, con todo y sus problemas me lo habia recordado. Mi corazon, despues de estar por tanto tiempo congelado, se sentia envuelto por brasas ardientes, este sentimiento era especial, jamas lo habia experimentado y no sabia nombrarlo, pero por supuesto siendo yo, no lo diria.

Era mi primer beso, jamas habia besado a nadie, nunca llegue a tanto con Jessica, me deshice lo mas rapido posible de ese pensamiento, por que no valia la pena sacar el calor de los labios de Bella de mi cabeza, por culpa del recuerdo de esa niña.

¿Era este tu primer beso tambien? No lo sabia, pero esperaba que asi fuera.

Me atrevi a observar tu cara, estabas en sock y eso me hizo entrar en panico asi que injustificablemente dije unas palabras tan frias que me hicieron sentir como el hombre mas ruin del planeta.

-Deverias verte en este momento, solo estoy bromeando contigo. –me fui, dandote la epalda y dejandote sola.

Patetico, esto era realmente patetico, yo era patetico. No era mas que un niño asustado de demostrar que esta torpe y problematica chica habia entrado con tanta fuerza a mi corazon.

Solo esperaba que el beso tubiera efecto. Esperaba que con esta nueva vida que comenzaba en la universidad, ella siguiera revoloteando a mi alrededor, que siguiera siendo como antes. Que siguiera siendo simplemente Bella.

**Chicas, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, se que no soy profesional, pero me esfuerzo, por que realmente me gusta. Perdon por actualizar a esta hora, se que dije que seria como a las 9, pero es que cuando estaba editandolo para subirlo, nos hablaron para decirnos que mi perrita que se habia perdido aparecio y tubimos que ir a buscarla… Estoy tan feliz. =D**

**Ahora como ven a Edward? Lindo no? el niño no tiene idea… es por eso que lo amamos! Me despido por que ya es un poquitin tarde… nos leemos lueguin! **


	9. Avance de capitulo y aviso

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Kaoru Tada y la adaptacion de la historia es mia… claro junto con Edward! ^_^!

**BESO TRAVIESO! ****キス**

Mi primer dia de universidad, esto era genial, habia quedado de verme con Alice y Rose para almorzar. No le habia dicho a nadie lo que habia ocurrido entre Edward y yo, ni siquiera a mis amigas, creo que a Edward no le gustaria, pero lo mas importante, no estaba completamente segura de que haya sido real. Lo creia asi por que Edward no lo habia mensionado para nada y seguia siendo el tipo frio de siempre.

-¡Bella! ¡Alice! –Llego Rosalie gritando.

Caminamos hacia nuestra primera clase, Rose seria una estupenda abogada, Alice una perfecta diseñadora y yo, bueno, yo no estaba muy segura pero habia optado por la literatura. Sentia que era lo mejor para mi.

Caminando nos topamos de frente a una pareja, besandose y recorde a Edward, sus labios. No se cuanto tiempo me perdi, pero fue lo suficiente para que mis amigas se dieran cuenta.

-Bella ¿hay algo que tengas que decirnos?

-Ehhhh… no. Chicas, es tarde mejor me voy a mi clase.

-Bella, no nos mientas, te conocemos. Estas bastante sonrojada, que paso –dijo Rose, bastante percetiva.

-Bella, es Edward ¿no? –Alice me conocia perfecamente como para saber que se trataba de su hermano, de hecho la mayor parte de mi vida se trataba de su hermano.

-Bella tienes que decirnos! ¡ya!

.Bien, acerquence y prometan no decirle a nadie, por que entonces…

-Si, si, si ¿Que paso? –pregeunto Alice saltando con sus manos sobre su corazon.

-El… me beso, en la graduacion.

-¡WAAAAAA! Esto tenemos que celebrarlo, tu y Edward, Novios… ¡no me lo creo!

-No ni yo –dijo una voz fria, que yo conocia perfectamente, detrás mio.

-¡Edward! –dije con cierto temor, pero mas que nada sorpresa y felicidad.

No me habia dado cuenta que una chica de nuestra edad, con hermoso cabello ondulado del color de las fresas venia con el hasta que hablo.

-¿Cómo? ¿es tu novia Edward?.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y mi boca se abrio ante la expectativa de su respuesta.

-No ¿cómo seria posible eso?

No, solo eso basto ¿dónde habia ido mi primer beso? ¿por qué me trataba asi? No lograba entenderlo. Pero de hecho el nunca dijo nada de ser novios, es mas, nisiquiera habiamos hablado mas que lo escencial desde aquel episodio, por que tendria yo que hacerme ideas.

-Bien, por que igual no me lo parecia. –dijo la tipa que venia con el, viendome de pies a cabeza, creyendose la gran cosa. -¿Vamos a tomar un café?

-No, yo me voy –dijo Edward sin siquiera voltear a verla. Una gran sonrisa se formo en mi boca cuando la vi ser rechazada. Ella me miro con la cabeza en alto y se fue furiosa.

Perfecto, yo sabia que tendria rivales pero no crei que fuera tan rapido, aun asi, no me rendiria.

**Chicas, este es un adelanto del siguiente capitulo, lamento decirles que por una o dos semanas solo actualizare una vez a la semana, el viernes, por que es la ultima de mi curso de contabilidad y es la mas pesada, pero les prometo recompensarlas muy bien en el capitulo.**

** Edward se pasa un poco de listo, pero habra alguien mas, aparte de Jake ke lo hara sentir que pierde terreno con Bella… kien sera? Hahaha! Oki… les prometo que para el lunes ya estara listo y sera un Laaaaaaaaaaaargo capitulo! Promise! No puedo dejar este fic, de verdad que me encanta escribirlo! Vale, me despido, por que tengo que estudiar… ¬¬ Pero antes de irme, kiero de verdad agradecerles por todos sus Reviews, de verdad me encanta recibirlos y de verdad que me motivan a seguir con este fic! See ya! **


	10. Tanya

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Kaoru Tada y la adaptacion de la historia es mia… claro junto con Edward! ^_^!

**BESO TRAVIESO! ****キス**

Mi primer dia de universidad, esto era genial, habia quedado de verme con Alice y Rose para almorzar. No le habia dicho a nadie lo que habia ocurrido entre Edward y yo, ni siquiera a mis amigas, creo que a Edward no le gustaria, pero lo mas importante, no estaba completamente segura de que haya sido real. Lo creia asi por que Edward no lo habia mensionado para nada y seguia siendo el tipo frio de siempre.

-¡Bella! ¡Alice! –Llego Rosalie gritando.

Caminamos hacia nuestra primera clase, Rose seria una estupenda abogada, Alice una perfecta diseñadora y yo, bueno, yo no estaba muy segura pero habia optado por la literatura. Sentia que era lo mejor para mi.

Caminando nos topamos de frente a una pareja, besandose y recorde a Edward, sus labios, tan rojos, tan calidos. No se cuanto tiempo me perdi, pero fue lo suficiente para que mis amigas se dieran cuenta.

-Bella ¿hay algo que tengas que decirnos?

-Ehhhh… no. Chicas, es tarde mejor me voy a mi clase.

-Bella, no nos mientas, te conocemos. Estas bastante sonrojada, que paso –dijo Rose, bastante percetiva.

-Bella, es Edward ¿no? –Alice me conocia perfecamente como para saber que se trataba de su hermano, de es que la mayor parte de mi vida se trataba de su hermano.

-Bella tienes que decirnos! ¡ya!

.Bien, acerquence y prometan no decirle a nadie, por que entonces…

-Si, si, si ¿Que paso? –pregeunto Alice saltando con sus manos sobre su corazon.

-El… me beso, en la graduacion.

-¡WAAAAAA! Esto tenemos que celebrarlo, tu y Edward, Novios… ¡no me lo creo!

-No ni yo –dijo una voz fria, que yo conocia perfectamente, detrás mio.

-¡Edward! –dije con cierto temor, pero mas que nada sorpresa y felicidad.

No me habia dado cuenta que una chica de nuestra edad, con hermoso cabello ondulado del color de las fresas venia con el hasta que hablo.

-¿Cómo? ¿es tu novia Edward?.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y mi boca se abrio ante la expectativa de su respuesta.

-No ¿cómo seria posible eso?

"No" solo eso basto ¿dónde habia ido mi primer beso? ¿por qué me trataba asi? No lograba entenderlo. Pero de hecho el nunca dijo nada de ser novios, es mas, nisiquiera habiamos hablado mas que lo escencial desde aquel episodio, por que tendria yo que hacerme ideas.

-Bien, por que igual no me lo parecia. –dijo la tipa que venia con el, viendome de pies a cabeza, creyendose la gran cosa. -¿Vamos a tomar un café?

-No, yo me voy –dijo Edward sin siquiera voltear a verla. Una gran sonrisa se formo en mi boca cuando la vi ser rechazada. Ella me miro con la cabeza en alto y se fue furiosa.

¡Perfecto! yo sabia que tendria rivales pero no crei que fuera tan rapido, aun asi, no me rendiria.

Tanya, ese era el nombre de la maldad en persona. Cada vez que me veia me insultaba, era como Edward en mujer y eso, francamente me asustaba un poco, tener que lidiar con Edward y su temperamento ya era mas que suficiente.

-Almuerzo #1 Hamburguesa y papas fritas, Almuerzo #2 Pizza y nachos…

-¿Solo eres capaz de pensar en voz alta? –pregunto una voz fria detrás de mi, interrumpiendome ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta que estaba leyendo en voz alta.

-¡Edward! ¡Estas aquí!

Se adelanto a pedir sin contestarme.

-Por favor, el almuerzo 1

No sabia que comer, pero ahora lo que el pidio, me parecia la comida mas genial, asi que segui su ejemplo y pedi lo mismo que el.

-Si, dos almuerzos #1 trabajando –dijo una voz muy conocida para mi.

Cuando nos entregaron el almuerzo, la charola que iba dirijida a mi tenia mas que una porción normal, pero la de Edward tenia tan solo la mitad, parecia como si a mi me hubieran servido lo que a el le habian quitado.

-Disculpa, hay un error con mi porcion –dijo Edward aparentemente tranquilo, pero yo lo conocia tan bien que podia jurar que estaba muy enojado.

-Hey señor genio ¿Dices que soy injusto?…

-¡Jacob! Que estas haciendo aquí, ¿no se suponia que trabajabas en el restaurante japones?

-Sip, trabajo ahí en la tarde, pero consegui este trabajo en las mañanas, ahora podremos estar mas tiempo juntos y algun dia cuando junte suficiente dinero te casaras conmigo. Ademas ¿Crees que sabiendo que estarias en la misma universidad que esta *sanguijuela no haria nada? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora Cullen? ¿Sorprendido? –dijo Jake con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Si, ¿sabes que? Realmente me sorprendiste. –le contesto Edward con tono sarcastico –Pero tengo una pregunta ¿cómo puedes perseguir tanto a una chica que no muestra el mas minimo interes en ti?

Como podia ser tan grosero, no me gustaba Jake, pero tampoco era como si no lo quisiera, lo queria pero no de esa forma, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para defender a mi amigo, el mismo lo hizo.

-Es amor. Cosa que tu jamas has sentido ¿o me equivoco? ¿Eres acaso humano?

-Jake, shhh –le susurre a Jacob mientras Edward le pedia a la señora de la cafeteria que le sirviera las porciones adecuadas.

Mientras nos alejabamos de ahí escuchabamos como le señora regañaba a Jacob por ser tan grosero con los clientes.

-¡Edward! Por fin te encuentro, de verdad que me sorprendi cuando escuche que venias a esta universidad. –dijo un chico alto, rubio con ojos marron, acercandose a Edward.

-Si, eso… Alec, ya se lo que quieres y la respuesta es no.

-Por favor Edward, te necesito conmigo, no puedo vivir sin ti –le rogaba el chico, Alec. Realmente estaba haciendo una escena, todos nos veian y Edward tenia las mejilla de un tono rosa que a mi me parecio adorable.

-No y por favor controlate.

-Te lo ruego, seria grandioso con solo tener tu nombre en la lista del club- seguia diciendo el chico. Si no lo hubiera aclarado, yo pensaria y estoy segura de que todos en la cafeteria, que le estaba proponiendo "otra cosa".

-Esta bien, pero suelta mi camisa –dijo Edward quitando el agarre de Alec.

Si Edward entraba a algun club yo tenia que averiguarlo.

-Club ¿a que club se refiere? –le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la misma mesa en la que el se habia sentado unos segundos antes.

-No te voy a decir.

-¿Por que? –le reclame al mas puro estilo de Alice, como una niña chiquita a la que le negaban su capricho.

-Simplemente por que vas a seguirme si lo hago.

-¿Seguirte? ¡Bah! ¿quién querria seguirte? –le grite mientras el se paraba de la mesa. Pero mi mente decia "yo, yo quiero seguirte"

Cuando salio de la cafeteria, me pare rapidamente de la silla que ocupaba hasta ese momento, vi como Alice y Rose se acercaban a mi, pero me escabulli de ellas, sabia que despues, cuando estubiera en casa pagaria por esto, pero tenia que averiguar a que clase de club se uniria Edward.

Lo segui por toda la escuela, hasta que por fin lo vi entrar en un salon, cuando me acerque lo suficiente pude ver que en la puerta habia pegado un gran cartel con personas sosteniendo raquetas. ¡Perfecto! El club de tenis, yo no sabia jugar, pero ¡hey! Siempre habia una primera vez para aprender. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta el mismo chico de hacia un rato, Alec, estaba llegando.

-Tu eres la chica que estaba con Edward en la cafeteria ¿no? ¿eres su novia?

-No, pero se podria decir que soy su amiga, bueno, mas o menos.

-¿Mas o menos? Bueno, realmente no importa ¿quieres entrar al club? Pero que digo, si no quisieras no estarias aquí. Vamos.

-Pero yo no se jugar.

-No importa, siempre puedes aprender. –una sonrisa se formo en mi boca al escuchar esas palabra.

-Vale.

Entre. Y que bueno que lo hice, por que ahí, sentantada a un lado de Edward estaba la insufrible Tanya, platicando con Edward y parecia que a el le gustaba su platica. En el momento en que entre el me miro.

-Asi que me seguiste –dijo muy bajo, mas que nada en un susurro, tanto que casi tube que leer sus labios.

-Hey, ¿que haces? Ven aquí –decia Alec ya sentado al ver que seguia parada en la puerta. Me acerque y me sente al lado derecho de Edward.

-¿Juegas tenis? –pregunto la "vampira", como le decia Alice, inclinandose hacia mi.

-No, no se jugar, pero me gusta verlo y el –dije señalando a Alec con la cabeza –dijo que podia entrar.

-Da igual, no debiste haber venido si no sabes jugar, seguramente nunca has tenido una raqueta en tus manos, a que no podrias siquiera sostenerla sin lastimarte… o lastimar a otros. –dijo engreidamente, pero yo no le daria el gusto. Edward volteo a verla con una mirada tan fria como el hielo mismo.

Tal vez el podria enseñarme a jugar, seriamos equipo y la pareja perfecta… "¡Basta Bella!" me reprendi a mi misma por dejar mi imaginacion volar tanto, no podia permitirmelo mientras esta Tanya estubiera tan cerca de Edward.

-Bien, comencemos, se que deben estar incomodos por que no se conocen, asi que les presentare a los nuevos integrantes del club. Pero primero, mi nombre es Alec, soy su entrenador o presidente del club, como quieran, soy estudiante de 2º

-¿Segundo? –no era posible, se veia mas grande.

-Si, segundo.

-Perdon –dije muy apenada, tratando de cubrir mi cara roja con mis manos.

-No te preocupes, se que paresco mas grande, incluso mi mama tiene problemas sobre mi edad. Bien –continuo volteandose hacia los demas, quienes miraban entretenidos el intercambio entre Alec y yo. Edward incluso reia. –quiero presentarles al mejor, no solo de Washington, sino de todo el pais, Edward Cullen, quien acepto amablemente unirse a nosotros y a la segunda mejor, Tanya Denali –la veia como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez. Entonces recordo algo, a mi. –Ah, tambien quiero presentarles a Isabella Swan, desde el año pasado ninguna chica se habia unido a nuestro club, pero ella se interesa mucho por nuestra actividad, asi que estara conviviendo con nosotros.

-Hola a todos, soy Isabella, pero pueden decirme Bella. –Me levante como resorte, presentandome con mucho animo.

-Disculpa, pero ¿hace cuanto practicas tenis? –Tanya

-Yo… nunca he jugado tenis, pero uno de mis primos si y me gusta verlo.

Claro, todos se rieron de mi terrible presentación. Esto era un asco, lo unico bueno de haberme unido al club de tenis era que podia estar con Edward y mantener lo mas alejada posible a Tanya de el.

Yo no era mala en el tenis, sino lo que le sigue, no sabia siquiera como sostener la raqueta y eso hacia que me sintiera inutil.

No se como me las arregle, pero logre lastimar a uno de los chicos y a mi con el mismo golpe. Enserio ¿qué tan torpe podia ser?

Esme habia salido y Carlisle estaba en el trabajo, la unica que estaba en la casa aparte de mi era Alice, pero Edward no tardaria en llegar y la verdad era que que estaba deseando verlo.

Escuche su auto entrar y me coloque en la puerta de la entrada para recibirlo pero no me esperaba que Tanya lo acompañara. ¿Por qué tenia que traerla?

Cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí, simplemente se quedo observandome, no sabia que, pero algo podia ver en su mirada.

-Cierto, viven juntos. –Dijo tanya, con una sonrisa que casi gritaba "soy superior a ti" pero yo sabia que muy en el fondo ella queria estar en mi lugar, vivir con Edward.

-Vamos Tanya. –Dijo Edward, pero antes que que pudieran dar un solo paso Alice aparecio frente a el, lo miraba con reproche, mi amiga estaba poniendome a mi sobre su hermano.

-Alice, vamos a preparar la cena.

-Edward –lo llamo Alice sin prestarme atencion.

-Tenemos un trabajo en equipo, si no te importa, enana, tendras que hacer tus deberes en tu habitacion, estaremos utilizando el estudio.

-Espera, Edward Cullen, no te atrevas a dar un paso mas.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Esto es por mi? ¿No te agrado?

-Tanya, me agradarias si no trataras de metertele por los ojos a mi hermano.

-¡Mary Alice! ¡no tienes derecho de hablarle asi! Tanya es mi amiga.

-Si bueno, tengo todo el derecho que me da ser la mejor amiga de Bella.

Edward volteo a verme, yo solo me dedicaba a ver esta discusion entre hermanos, ahora estaba metida en la pelea, ¿cómo habia pasado la discusion de Tanya a mi?

-¿Qué tiene que ver que seas amiga de Bella? –le pregunto Edward.

-Tiene todo que ver, por que incluso sobre ti, yo voy a defender a mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana? Tu hermano es Edward, Ally –se atrevio a meterse Tanya.

-¡Tu callate! Por que tu eres la unica culpable de esta discusion. ¿Aun te atrevez a aparecerte en esta casa? Has estado insultando a Bella cada vez que la tienes enfrente y ella, por Edward, no ha dicho nada, pero a mi no me importa nada de eso y si Edward no es capaz de decirte nada yo si lo voy a hacer, en tu vida vuelvas a hacerle algo a Bella, sino te las veras conmigo.

Me encontraba conmocionada y claramente Edward tambien lo estaba, yo no le habia dicho nada a nadie sobre los insultos de tanya por que sabia que era amiga de Edward y ademas ella se cuidaba muy bien de no actuar tan groseramente frente a el y, para ser sincera ¿a quien le creeria mas el?

-¡A-A-Alice! –logre decir entrecortadamente, solo podia poner atencion a la expresion de Edward, era fria, pero no era como siempre.

-Ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir, vamonos Bella.

-Alice ¿que fue todo eso? ¿cómo es que supiste? –me atrevia a preguntarle encuanto entramos a su habitacion.

-No te voy a decir nada hasta que me digas por que no me lo dijiste. Quiero saberlo, pero antes, esperame aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Alice no tardo mucho, cuando subio tenia una charola con galletas en las manos, despues de colocarlas sobre la mesita se me quedo viendo, esperando una respuesta.

-Yo… yo… Tu misma lo dijiste, Alice, por Edward, por que Tanya es su amiga, quiza ya su novia y para el yo no soy mas que la niña que vive en su casa.

-No Bella, Tanya no es su novia, de eso estoy completamente segura, y se que significas mucho mas para el que ella, pero no se por que actua así.

-Alice, por favor, yo ya lo acepte, tu deberias tamiben de hacerlo

-¿Te estas rindiendo? ¿dónde quedo la chica que entro dentro de los 50 primeros? Acompañame.

**Edward POV**

Tanya me caia bien, era inteligente, me hacia sentir comodo, pero no era suficiente. Me podia dar cuenta de que ella me queria mas que como amigo, podia verlo, pero yo no sentia nada mas que comodidad a su lado, era como yo, demasiado parecida a mi.

-Tanya y Edward, son equipo, espero el mejor de los trabajos de ustedes dos.

-Entonces ¿En tu casa o en la mia? –pregunto Tanya, pero ella misma contesto a su pregunta, autoinvitandose. –que sea en la tuya, por favor, ya conosco a tu hermana, me gustaria mucho conocer a tus padres.

-Bien, vamos. –le conteste, tratando de ser cortes. Para ser sinsero, yo no queria llevarla a casa. Bella estaria ahí y no me parecia una buena idea.

Llegamos y en cuanto abri la puerta, me di cuena de que ella estaba ahí, parada, esperandome seguramente.

Al verla y saber que estaba esperando por mi, mi corazon comenzo a latir muy rapido, como si hubiese corrido un maraton.

A este punto sabia que era ella quien me hacia reaccionar asi y tampoco era idiota, habia leido de esto en muchisimos libros, pero eso, de ninguna manera me preparo para esto por que era algo totalmente diferente leer sobre una materia y ponerla en practica, sabia que la queria, ya no tenia duda, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo demostrarlo.

-Cierto, viven juntos. –Dijo Tanya. Miraba a Bella con una sonrisa en su boca. Me daba cuenta de que una a la otra no se toleraban.

-Vamos Tanya. –Dije, tratando de cortar la tension que habia entre estas dos mujeres, pero ¿de donde rayos habia salido Alice? Jamas sabria como lo hacia, siempre aparecia en los momentos "mas oportunos" era como si supiera cosas que los demas no. Mi pequeña hermana me miraba reprochandome, sabia lo que ella estaba pensando, mas o menos.

-Alice, vamos a preparar la cena. –le dijo Bella tratando de llamar su atencion, sin ningun resultado.

-Edward –me llamo

-Tenemos un trabajo en equipo, si no te importa, enana, tendras que hacer tus deberes en tu habitacion, estaremos utilizando el estudio. –le dije sin inmutarme, logramos llegar hasta las escaleras antes de que Alice reaccionara.

-Espera, Edward Cullen, no te atrevas a dar un paso mas.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Esto es por mi? ¿No te agrado? –Le dijo Tanya, aparentemente tranquila.

-Tanya, me agradarias si no trataras de metertele por los ojos a mi hermano.

Alice! Que le sucedia, no podia estar comportandose asi, no iba a aceptar que mi hermana fuera grosera con mis amigas.

-¡Mary Alice! ¡no tienes derecho de hablarle asi! Tanya es mi amiga.

-Si bueno, tengo todo el derecho que me da ser la mejor amiga de Bella.

¿Bella? ¿Asi que todo este berrinche era por Bella? Pero ¿por que por ella? _"Tal vez sea por que trajiste a Tanya sabiendo lo que Bella siente por ti, idiota"_ Me dijo una pequeña vocesita dentro de mi cabeza. Voltee a ver a Bella y se encontraba tan o mas sorprendida que yo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que seas amiga de Bella? –le pregunte, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Tiene todo que ver, por que incluso sobre ti, yo voy a defender a mi hermana.

¿Su hermana? Hablaba de Bella, esta bien, era mas que una amiga para ella, su hermana, no me importo, pero al parecer a Tanya si le molesto que la nombrara como miembro de la familia.

-¿Tu hermana? Tu hermano es Edward, Ally –Oh oh… habria problemas, "Ally" mi hermana no soportaba que nadie, aparte de la familia y Jaz le dijeran asi y menos Tanya, logre captar una chispa de ira creciendo en los ojos de Alice.

-¡Tu callate! Por que tu eres la unica culpable de esta discusion. ¿Aun te atrevez a aparecerte en esta casa? Has estado insultando a Bella cada vez que la tienes enfrente y ella, por Edward, no ha dicho nada, pero a mi no me importa nada de eso y si Edward no es capaz de decirte nada yo si lo voy a hacer, en tu vida vuelvas a hacerle algo a Bella, sino te las veras conmigo.

¿Insultar a Bella? ¿Tanya insultaba a Bella cada vez que podia? Yo tendria que haberme dado cuenta ¿no? Es decir, Bella siempre me estaba siguiendo y dudaba que se encontrara con Tanya aparte de eso… Un momento ¿qué no compartian una clase? Podria ser cierto, pero Bella jamas lo menciono, ni siquiera a Alice y Rosalie… ¿por mi? ¿Tanto le importaba que no se atrevia a decir nada? o ¿tanto temia que no le creyera? obviamente Alice le creeria, pero Al habia dicho que era por mi, … ¿mi-mi amistad con Tanya? ¿a eso le temia Bella? ¡Wow! Para ser tan inteligente ¿cómo era que no me habia dado cuenta antes? De verdad, esta mujer seria mi muerte y perdicion, yo nisiquiera podia reaccionar bien cuando la tenia frente a mi, me hacia sentir cosas que jamas habia sentido.

Me quede parado, sin decir una sola palabra, mientras mi hermana subia con una atonita Bella. Tendria que hablar con ella, con ambas, pero primero tendria que esperar a que Tanya se fuera. Decidi terminar el trabajo lo antes posible, subi dejando a Tanya detrás, que se esforzaba por seguir mi paso, en el estudio comenzamos.

-Edward yo… tu hermana…

-No te preocupes por mi hermana –ni siquiera trate de preguntarle, sabia que lo negaria tanto como sabia que lo que habia dicho Alice era verdad, jamas la habia visto tan enojada, ademas Alice no era del tipo que dice una mentira.

Estabamos a puento de terminar un trabajo que a cualquiera de los demas alumnos les llevaria, por lo menos tres dias, cuando Alice entro por la puerta

-Edward, perdon por interrumpirte ¿podemos hablar? –no me paso desapercibido el hecho de que nisiquiera volteaba a ver a Tanya.

-Si, claro –Me pare de la silla y mire a Tanya –Permiteme un momento, ahora vuelto para terminar o si quieres dejalo, no falta mucho, se hace tarde y tu madre se puede preocupar.

-No, no hace falta, puedo quedarme, terminaremos el trabajo juntos. –no podia ser, le estaba diciendo que se fuera ¿necesitaba que fuera mas directo? Apostaria a que lo habia captado a la primera, pero no queria irse.

-¿Que no entendiste? Que te vayas –dijo Alice, si no se iba, mi hermana se encargaria de sacarla.

-¿Edward, vas a dejar que me hable así? ¿de verdad quieres que me vaya?

-Tanya, disculpame, necesito hablar con Alice, ademas mi padres y Charlie estan por llegar.

-Vale, me voy, nos vemos mañana Edward. –dijo y camino hasta la puerta.

-Hasta mañana –le dije friamente, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Y bien Alice? ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿es cierto todo eso que dijiste antes, sobre Tanya y Bella?

-Si, totalmente, Jasper, Rose y yo fuimos testigos y se que esa no fue ni la primera ni la unica vez que la ha insultado, siempre lo hace cuando no estas.

-¿Pero por que no dijo nada? ¿De verdad fue por mi?

-No me lo dijo ella, pero si, por tu amistad con Tanya, supongo… Edward –suspiro Alice, tocando mi mejilla con su mano –hermanito, se lo que hay en tu corazon y que no eres la persona fria y desconciderada que aparentas ser, no voy a intervenir, por que esto es cosa tuya y de Bella, pero me puedo dar cuenta de que la quieres y te preocupas por ella.

Despues de eso, Alice me dejo solo, pensando, no sabia que le diria a Bella, pero tenia que hablar con ella. Fui a la habitacion de mi hermana, iba a tocar la puerta, pero escuche lo que Alice le estaba diciendo a Bella, la estaba consolando.

-No Bella, Tanya no es su novia, de eso estoy completamente segura, y se que significas mucho mas para el que ella, pero no se por que actua así.

Asi que Bella pensaba que Tanya era mi novia… niña tonta.

-Alice, por favor, yo ya lo acepte, tu tambien deberias de hacerlo. -Me sorprendio escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, la niña que luchaba y luchaba, siempre por alcanzar sus metas se estaba dando por vencida.

-¿Te estas rindiendo? ¿dónde quedo la chica que entro dentro de los 50 primeros? Acompañame. –le pedi.

**Ay! Perdon! perdon! Se que no es tan largo como habia dicho! Esque hasta hoy me desokupe… pero el domingo subo el siguiente capitulo y voy retomar mi horario: Lunes-Miercoles-Viernes entre las ocho y once y ahora que estoy completamente de vacaciones, espero poder hacer los capis un pokitin mas largos… y ya en el siguiente capitulo aparecera este chico que les hara competencia a Jake y a Edward… o al menos eso pensaran, por que Bella no podra dejar de pensar en Edward y a lo mejor, si no se me extiende tanto el capitulo sera la primera aparicion de una personita que de seguro tadas amamos muchisimo ! o al menos la nombrare! **

**Gracias por esperarme y por todos sus Reviews! De verdad que son mi inspiracion! **

**Besos! ^_^!**

**IssaHcullen**


	11. La charla con Edward

Ya te rendiste? ¡que paso con la chica que logro entrar en los 50 primeros? Acompañame.

No podía mas que voltear a ver a Alice como si le estuviera preguntando "¿El es real?" con una mirada Alice me insto a que lo siguiera. Me guio atravez de la casa hasta la puerta de atrás, cruzamos todo el patio y no se digno a mirarme hasta que llegamos a una pequeña casa de madera, que yo, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en "La mansión Cullen" jamas había visto. El se volteo y me enfrento, sin embargo no me hablo, solo se limito a mirarme, al final me harte y le pregunte:

-¿Y bien? –no me contesto pero siguió viéndome

-¿Es cierto? –me pregunto, pero no entendí a que se referia.

-¿Eh?

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Alice antes? –así que era eso, no sabia que decirle.

-Yo…

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-¿Me habrias creido? –le pregunte, mas como un reto.

-No lo puedes saber hasta que me pruebes –me dijo

-No habia ninguna necesidad de probarte, siempre me has dado mas pruebas de tu carácter de las que quisiera tener.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?

-Eso es lo que tu me has hecho pensar

-Touche, de cualquier forma, nadie tiene derecho a insultarte –Ok, el siempre lograba confundirme "¿nadie? Y tu no cuentas ¿Por qué?" pensaba, de cualquier forma no le dije nada y lo deje seguir –ten por seguro que Tanya no va a volver a decir una palabra contra ti y si acaso vuelve a hacerlo tienes que decirnos a Alice o a mi.

-Pero ¿tu crees que soy tan tonta que no puedo defenderme yo sola?

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hiciste esta vez? –pregunto fríamente, enojado creo.

-Tanya es tu amiga, yo no podria nunca hacer nada contra alguien a quien tu quieres –Edward me miro y me atrevi a ver sus ojos, pero no pude reconocer la emoción que escondían. Por fin hablo.

-Bien, eso es todo, adiós.

Y se dio la vuelta dejándome sola, parada en la oscuridad, en medio de la noche. Estube un buen rato vagando, por que no quería entrar a la casa, donde seguro estaría Edward y donde estaría también Alice esperando para un maratón de preguntas que yo no quería responder.

Desde lejos oi que Esme llamaba para cenar, pero no fui, vi a papá preocupado y luego que Edward le decía algo, seguramente donde esteba. Alice se levanto de la mesa y salio de la casa para buscarme, así que corri y ante mis ojos apareció aquella casita a donde Edward me había llevado antes e hice lo primero que se me ocurrio: corri hasta ella. No se porque pensé que estaría abierta, pero cogi la manija y la gire, y para mi sorpresa la puerta se abrió, no lo dude y entre. Podia escuchar la voz de Alice del otro lado, pero ni siquiera intento abrir la puerta.

Cuando estuve segura de que Alice ya no estaba buscándome por ahí, me dedique a observar el interior. Era hermoso y muy acogedor ahí adentro, pero parecía como si nadie en muchos años hubiera entrado a este lugar. Justo en el medio, sobre un tapete y llenas de polvo había dos mecedoras, una grande y otra pequeña y a un lado en un pequeño tocador un marco, con una foto, no podia distinguir muy bien quienes estaban en la foto, pero parecía una foto muy vieja.

Sali de la casa después de un rato, cuando supuse que todos habrían terminado ya de cenar, entre en la casa y subi muy silenciosamente a mi habitación y ahí estaba esperándome Charly.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos, creo que no he sido un buen padre, no he visto por ti y estar aquí no es muy bueno para ti.

-Papá

-¿Qué dices Bella?

Me quede callada por un rato. Tal vez era lo mejor, alejarme de Edward. Si, lo mejor era mudarme, extrañaría a Esme, a Alice y aun mas a Edward, pero tenia que comenzar a pensar en mi misma y esto claramente era lo mejor.

Chicas yo se que es muy muy muy corto, lo siento, es ke estoy castigada, me quitaron la camputadora y no se cuando me la van a entregar, ahorita mi mama salio y tome prestada su computadora… tengo ke dejarla donde estaba antes de que llegue… se supone que no se donde esta y ke no puedo agarrarla pero no keria desepcionarlas chicas, tratare de subir seguido aunque no creo ke sea tan rápido como les había dicho, de kualkier forma seguire escribiendo en una libreta y cuando tenga la oportunidad subiré lo que escriba … chicas! Gracias por sus Reviews! De verdad que si! Las kiero!

Besos!

IssaHcullen


	12. Tristeza y Felicidad!

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Kaoru Tada y la adaptacion de la historia es mia… claro junto con Edward! ^_^!

**BESO TRAVIESO!****キス**

**Tristeza… y Felicidad!**

Estabamos en un hotel, la casa aun no estaba terminada y no podiamos ir a otro lugar. Yo sabia que Charly lo estaba haciendo por mi, no queria verme sufrir por culpa de Edward, pero el estar lejos de Alice y de Esme y mas que nada, estar lejos de el me hacia mas daño, no le podia decir eso a Charly despues de todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho para cuidarme y criarme como padre soltero. Sabia que el tenia razon y que yo por mi misma nunca habria tenido la fuerza necesaria para abandonar esa casa, asi que simplemente me deje llevar por papá.

El dia que nos fuimos, fue muy triste, para todos, exepto para Edward, de eso estaba segura.

**EDWARD POV**

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! – me encontraba recostado en el sofa leyendo cuando Alice entro corriendo a mi habitacion.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? Estoy leyendo y si tu vienes a interrumpir mi lectu…

-Bella se va de la casa, ella y charly.

No le respondi nada, pero me levante del sofa de un brico.

Aunque siempre la tratara mal yo no queria que se fuera, sali de mi habitación, dejando a Alice ahí.

Encontre a Bella en el pasillo.

-Así que te vas ¿eh?

-Si

-Bien por mi, por que así mi vida regresara a la normalidad facilmente. –Le dije, pero no lo sentia, en lo mas minimo, ¿en verdad deseaba que mi vida regresara a la normalidad? No, no era algo que de verdad quisiera, queria que mi vida siguiera tal y cual estaba ahora. No pense que Bella me contestara siquiera, pero si lo hizo y me dolio en lo mas profundo lo que me dijo.

-Espero que lo disfrutes, de verdad, Edward. –con esto se dio la vuelta y se fue dejandome solo.

Alice salio de mi habitacion sin dirijirme una mirada siquiera, podia ver claramente que estaba desepcionada de mi y tenia toda la razon, incluso yo estaba desepcionado. ¿Por que me era tan dificil pedirle a Bella que se quedara? decirle que no queria que se fuera.

Al principio tenia dudas, pense que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era por mi mamá y Alice y me resistia por que no queria que ellas controlaran mi vida y así decidi que tratar mal a Bella era la mejor forma de aclararle a mi mamá y hermana que no podian controlar mi vida.

No habia hecho nada por hacer que se quedara, mamá y Alice me hechaban la culpa, sabia que la tenia, por no cuidar de Bella, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba aceptar esto en palabras, no podia, ¿cómo es que yo, el gran Edward Cullen, podria aceptar la culpa? No, de ningun modo.

Ella se habia ido y yo nisiquiera me habia dignado a despedirme, no queria apartar la vista de ella, pero me era muy dificil no hacerlo cuando ella me veia, me sentia tan culpable, pero no lo aceptaria. Al no decir una sola palabra de despedida, lo unico que me quedaba era ir a su habitacion y asi lo hice, la unica que se dio cuenta fue Alice, pero no dijo nada, ella sabia todo… o casi todo.

Senti un pinchazo en el pecho, cuando al entrar a la habitación, sobre la cama vi el pequeño osito que yo habia ganado para ella, se habia llevado todo, pero el muñeco estaba ahí, perfectamente acomodado, ella nunca se apartaba de el, incluso llego a lastimarse por proteger este estupido e idiota muñeco, y era estupido e idiota, no por el muñeco si no por lo que representaba para ella, yo.

El muñeco olvidado intencionalmente sobre la cama era un claro mensaje de lo que me pasaria a mi, seria olvidado, seria dejado atrás, por mi orgullo y eso me dolia en lo mas profundo.

Debi defenderla correctmente cuando me entere que Tanya la trataba mucho peor que yo, pero quien era yo para hacerlo, yo que la trataba como un trapo, en lugar de defenderla lo que hice fue hacer el tonto ante los comentarios ponzoñosos y llenos de odio que le lanzaba Tanya, hubiera sido bueno solo "hacer el tonto" pero yo y mi gran orgullo la pisoteamos mas de lo que Tanya podria lograr hacerlo, Bella era una chica muy fuerte, lo habia probado en muchas ocaciones, pero cuando era yo el que la trataba mal, creo que eso le dolia, y yo no entendia por que siempre la hacia sufrir, si ya sabia cuanto la queria ¿por qué tenia siempre que ser asi? ¿por que no podia simplemente protejerla? Ahora entendia perfectamente aquella frase: no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Tal vez aun no era tarde, tal vez, solo tal vez no la habia perdido del todo aun, solo esperaba que mi cobardia no me traicionara una vez mas.

Al fin habia logrado sacarla de mi vida y ahora no estaba feliz con esto, asi que decidi aparecerme por el club de tenis, donde sabia que la encontraria, sentia la necesidad de verla, aunque ella no estubiera al tanto de eso. Ese dia fui a la universidad con la firme decisión de quedarme para el entrenamiento.

Tanya se habia pegado a mi como una sanguijuela cuando iba a la cafeteria y no entendia nada de lo que le decia, yo realmente no queria estar con ella. Llegue ahí con ella colgada de mi brazo y Bella esta parada frente a la barra de la cafeteria junto a Alice que estaba hablando o mas bien peleando con Jacob.

-¿Qué crees que va a pensar Edward cuando vea esto?

Justo en la pared frente a mi habia una gran manta que decia: "Bella se canso de Edward y lo dejo" era obra de Jacob, obviamente Bella no habria puesto algo asi y menos para que todos lo vieran.

-¿Cullen? El ya lo vio, mira esta por allá. –dijo Black, señalandome. Bella volteo y pude ver en su rostro algo que no supe decifrar.

-No sera otro intento por cambiar lo intereses de Edward ¿verdad Bella? Dijo Tanya con toda la intencion de dejar mal a Bella, Jacob hizo lo que yo no pude hacer, la defendio, pero Bella no lo dejo seguir, en verdad se iba a defender ella sola como lo habia dicho aquella vez.

-No, yo ya olvide a Edward, entre el y yo nunca ha habido y jamas va a haber algo, ya nisiquiera vivo en su casa, se podria decir que somos como dos extraños. –dijo Bella, dejando totalmente callada a Tanya y a mi muy lastimado, pero claro, eso era lo que me merecia, que ella me olvidara.

-Hey! Oiste eso Cullen, ya no eres tan importante para Bella. –Jacob se burlo de mi, pero no iba a dejar que un perro como el me pisoteara asi, yo era Edward Cullen y no iba a dejar ver mis sentimientos tan facilmente, asi que no dije nada, simplementa pase de largo sin mirar a nadie, incluso a Bella, no podia mirarla a la cara y no sentir como mi expresion se descomponia, Bella salio de la cafeteria y mi orgullo no me dejo perseguirla. Ella habia dicho todo eso tan friamente que casi se lo crei o ¿era que no queria creerselo?

Al terminar las clases fui directo al aula que le tocaba al equipo de tenis, ella no estaba ah, pero dudaba que hubiera faltado, asi que la espere ahí hasta que llego, con los botes de pelotas en sus manos, asi que no habia hecho ningun progreso. Al verme todos los botes se desplomaron de sus manos, me aguante las ganas de sonreir.

-Asi que sigues recogiendo pelotas ¿eh?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto.

-Tambien soy parte del club. –le dije sin que me diera tiempo de agregar nada mas, ya que Alec entro al salón.

-Edward, que bueno que estas aquí, por cierto, necesito que me apoyes en el proximo torneo, es el proximo fin de semana.

-No quiero –le dije a Alec, pero el no se dio por vencido e hizo una propuesta que sabia que yo no podria resistir.

-Mmm… que tal si hacemos esto mas interesante, tengamos un partido, si yo gano vas y si tu llegaras a ganar puedes hacer lo que quieras. –solo el hecho de la apuesta ya habia llamado mi atencion, Alec me conocia muy bien. Pero hubo un hecho que llamo mas mi atención. –Y para que sea mas justo que tal si lo hacemos por parejas, yo con Tanya y tu con Bella –Justo mi pie, que el jugara con Tanya y yo con Bella era lo menos justo que habia escuchado, pero para los planes que se estaban formulando en mi mente a una velocidad increible eso estaba perfecto, asi que acepte el trato y como no, perdimos.

-Es la primera vez que pierdo en mi vida asi que quiero pagartelo con creses. –le dije a Alec despues de escuchar sus burlas.

-Esta bien que sea asi, en el torneo tu y Bella contra Tanya y yo. Tienes una semana Edward, pero creo que para el genio que eres eso es realmente mucho tiempo ¿no? –se burlo Alec

Todo era parte de mi plan, esto obligaria a Bella a estar conmigo, sin que se viera obvio. La unica que verdaderamente se dio cuenta de mis intenciones fue Alice, pero… que le podia ocultar a Alice… tenia la respuesta: nada.

Me sentia muy feliz por el hecho de tener que pasar mas tiempo con Bella, pero tenia que lidiar con mi orgullo si queria que Bella no lograra olvidarme. Yo no era un tipo de palabras, mas bien de hechos y creo que eso vale mas que cualquier palabra que se pueda decir.

**BELLA POV**

Ibamos a competir, no sabia por que Edward habia aceptado si sabia que ibamos a perder.

-Solo mantente alejada de la pelota y no te interpongas en mi camino ¿Entendiste? –me dijo con voz autoritaria, de alguna forma no lo senti tan duro. Pero bien podia ser solo mi imaginación.

-Si. –le conteste y entonces una idea cruzo mi mente.

-Tanya, si no quieres que Edward pierda, por favor no me sirvas ninguna pelota, por favor.

-Por que te haria el favor, lo que quiero es que el vaya, asi podre estar mas tiempo con el.

¡Bruja! Pense, tendria que ser de mucha ayuda para Edward si queriamos ganar, pero no me sentia lista, no lo suficiente como para jugar contra alec que cuando tomaba una raqueta parecia que el espiritu del tenis lo poseia y era otro totalmente diferente y contra Tanya.

El juego empezo, trate de hacer lo que Edward me habia dicho, pero que me golpeara la pelota me daba miedo, asi que no podia ni moverme y por mi el fallo algunas veces.

_**(N/A: No se casi nada de tenis, asi ke por favor no me kritiken mucho si no uso lo terminos adecuados (= )**_

Era el ultimo tanto, un punto era la diferencia entre ganar y perder y Edward me lo dijo muy claro.

-Hey, si no conseguimos este punto podemos declararnos perdidos, asi que manten tu cabeza en el juego Bella ¿Comprendes?

-Si. –Pero aun asi perdimos, gracias al pelotazo que Tanya habia mandado en mi direccion y que me pego.

-Gracias Bella, desde el dia en que nací, jamas he perdido nunca en nada, se siente bien.

De alguna forma Edward no estaba tan enojado, nisiquiera conmigo.

-Es por eso que desde el principio te dije que no jugaras, por que yo iba a probocar que…

-¡Hey! Edward ganamos, entiendo que tu orgullo debe estar muy lastimado pero no olvides que tienes que estar aquí a las 7:00 a.m. el proximo viernes para irnos de aquí.

-Esta bien, es la primera vez que pierdo en mi vida asi que quiero pagartelo con creces. –dijo Edward

-Esta bien que sea asi, en el torneo tu y Bella contra Tanya y yo. Tienes una semana Edward, pero creo que para el genio que eres eso es realmente mucho tiempo ¿no? –se burlo Alec

-¿Qué? –pregunte, medio histerica -¿una semana?

-Si, esta bien, que sea el ultimo dia del torneo. Tenemos mucho que entrenar, Bella, por que si perdemos no te lo voy a perdonar.

Eso no estaba en mis planes, yo lo que mas queria era olvidar a Edward y practicar no era presisamente un ratito, tendria que pasar mucho tiempo diario con el, antes me habria puesto a saltar de felicidad, pero ahora me siento mas confundida que antes. Me habian impuesto, pero el nisiquiera protesto.

-Tenemos una semana…

-Pero eso no tiene ningun sentido, no podre hacerlo–lo interrumpí.

-Para ti, ¿desde cuando las cosas tienen que tener sentido? Es como cuando me pediste que te pusiera dentro de los 50 primeros, no tenia ningun sentido, pero lo lograste, es lo mismo, si te rindes ahora no eres la Bella que conosco. –Me dijo con un tono de voz fuerte, que me dolio, aun no podia olvidarlo, aun seguia tan enamorada como el primer dia que lo vi.

**EDWARD POV**

Entrenabamos muy duro, por mucho tiempo y eso queria decir estar con ella, note que seguia siendo un poco autoritario y un tanto arrogante, pero asi era yo, lo diferente era que ya no le hablaba de una forma tan despectiva.

Me gustaba enseñarle cosas, por que cuando ponia todo su empeño en hacer algo lo lograba por seguro. Esto era solo un pretexto mas para poder estar cerca de ella, con la excusa de enseñarle a tomar y mover la raqueta, puse mis manos sobre las de ella, no se si lo sintio tambien, pero por mi parte una corriente paso por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi pecho y bajar a mi estomago, se sentia bien, sus manos junto a las mias aunque fuera solo por esto, ademas, aunque ella no lo sabia, era como si yo la abrazara, esperaba que pudiera sentirlo, al menos.

Aunque estubiera cansada seguia entrenando, no se daba por vencida, seguia y seguia, avanzaba, aveces lentamente, otras no tan lento, pero nunca se detenia.

En las mañanas en la universidad y en las tardes practicando.

-¿Así que de verdad lo esta intentando? Bella, quiero decir- me pregunto Tanya en el salon de clases, no pude evitar sonreir al sentir que mi corazon latia mas rapido ante la mension de su nombre.

-Si, ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga, no deja de intentar o tratar a pesar de que las cosas se pongan oscuras. Es como si pusiera su mente en un objetivo y no descansara hasta lograrlo.

No me di cuenta de que sonreia hasta que empezaron a dolerme las mejillas.

Y asi, entrenando y entrenando paso la semana, era el dia que partiamos al torneo y Bella no habia llegado. Esta niña, de verdad. Alec la castigo por llegar tarde, tenia que preparar la cena, y no podria ir a entrenar con los demas, pero a mi parecer mas que un castigo era una forma de impedir que entrenara, asi que fui a la cocina, para ayudarle, aunque claro, era solo un pretexto.

Despues de comer Tanya me llevo afuera, al patio, sabia lo que queria decirme, de todas formas la deje, mientras mas alto estes mas duele la caida y si eso le iba a demostrar que no era a ella a quien queria mas de lo que mis palabras podian hacerlo, por mi estaba bien.

-Edward, yo creo que tu y yo somos muy parecidos, sinceramente creo que deberiamos estar juntos.

Me dijo justo lo que yo pensaba, con cierta antipatia, que iba a oir, cuando escuche un ruido justo detrás de nosotros, la deje con las palabras al aire y me pare y vi a quienes esperaba encontrar espiando, Bella y Alec, solo que en una posición un poco comprometedora, sabia que no era posible aun asi senti un coraje que no podia describir con otras palabras mas que celos, la tome de la muñeca y la arrastre hasta la cancha. Entrenamos hasta que el alma salia por nuestro aliento.

Unos minutos antes del partido Bella seguia entrenando y yo no me cansaba de verla, habia prosperado mucho, cuando saco y mando la bola muy lejos, comenzo a dar brinquitos, era una niña, entonces se calló, no pense que se hubiera lastimado asi que me acerque a ella tranquilamente, felicitandola por su gran saque, regalandole una sonrisa, pero cuando vi que realmente estaba lastimada y vi su cara de dolor, esta desaparecio de mi rostro la cargue en mi espalda, por supuesto que no dejaria que jugara cuando estaba lastimada.

-¿Qué? No me digas que ya no van a jugar ¿eh Edward? En este momento tenia unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara a mi amigo, pero me aguante, traia a Bella acurrucada en mi espalda, asi que le di por su lado a Alec.

-Si quieres puedes decir que gaaste, no me importa, de todas formas ya lo daba por perdido.

Tal vez habia perdido el partido, pero no importaba, por que realmente habia ganado algo mas valioso, pasar toda una semana con Bella.

No me sentia para nada mal por haber dejado a Tanya con las palabras en la boca, pero no era asi como me habia enseñado mamá, asi que cuando me pregunto si queria ir al cine con ella no tuve otra que decirle que si, total iria a ver la pelicula, no a estar con ella.

Como lo sospeche, Bella me habia seguido al cine y no solo ella, Alec que estaba muy enamorado de Tanya tambien habia ido, sinseramente no se que le veia, pero agradecí con todo el corazon que interfirieran con sus "maniobras" para tomar mi mano o recostar su cabeza en mi hombro, no es que yo no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, pero me agradaba que Bella volviera a celarme y seguirme por todas partes, lo que no me agradaba es que lo hiciera con Alec.

**BELLA POV**

Toda la cosa del partido con Alec y Tanya habia resultado en un desastre, me habia lastimado un tobillo, no se si era bueno o malo pero gracias a eso y que Edward me llevara cargando en su espalda entendi que no podria olvidarlo ni aunque lo intentara por mas de mil años.

Tanya habia invitado a Edward al cine y el habia aceptado, pense que podria ir tambien y hacer como si fuera casualidad el hecho de estar ahí, pero me encontre a Alec que tambien estaba ahí siguiendo a Tanya, ya sabia que algo habia de eso, el estaba en la misma situación que yo, estaba tan enamorado de Tanya como yo de Edward, así que cuando me propuso hacer algo para no dejar que se acercaran mucho mas decid unir fuerzas con el y hacerlo y asi fue como acabe en el cine sentada al lado de Alec observando muy de cerca de Edward y Tanya e impidiendo cada movimiento que ella pudiera hacer.

-¡Oye nenita! ¡fijate por donde vas! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi camisa! –grito un tipo grande y fornido que para variar tenia cara de malo cuando choque con el, embarrando el helado que venia comiendo

-Oh, por favor, disculpe a mi amiga, viene conmigo asi que por favor, digame cuanto tengo que pagarle. –dijo alec intercediendo por mi. El tipo levanto tres dedos de la mano.

-¿30? Bien.

-No

-¿300? Pregunto Alec un poco mas nervioso.

-No, 3000 dls, ¿los vas a pagar o no?.

-Por favor, ¿no basta con pagar la tintoreria?.

-Claro que no, ¿vas a pagar o no?

-Por favor, señor, disculpeme, prometo que tendre mas cuidado la proxima ves. –dije tratando de suavisar la tension, pero el tipo no hizo caso.

-No, quiero los 3000 dls o voy a desquitarme con el. –dijo tomando a Alec del cuello de la camisa y yo tratando de quitarle al hombre de encima, pero el me empujo y escuché la voz que mas queria oir.

-¿Estas bien? –Edward me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Justo en ese momento toda la banda de amigos del tipo aparecio, todos eran tan grandes como el y los cuatro sabiamos que no habia otra cosa mas que hacer que ¡Huir! Asi que a una señal de Edward salimos corriendo, Alec y Tanya hacia un lado y Edward y yo hacia el otro, en todo ese tiempo el no solto mi mano.

**WAAAAAA! Chicas lo siento, de verdad que si, por favor, por favor, por favor, perdonenme y no piensen que voy a abandonar este fic, por ningun motivo pieno hacerlo, solo que la escuela me tiene apresada y no puedo hacer nada por soltarme, solo hasta hoy encontre tiempo para poder escribir esto y a pesar de que me tarde horrores y que se me borro dos veces el archivo, junto con todos los demas de este fic de verdad espero que aia kedado bien y que les guste, yo creo que estare actualizando entre cada dos o tres semanas, si me tardo mas llamen a la policia…. Hahaha… ok NO! Ya neta, si me tardo mas, que espero ke no, es por ke de verdad mi carrera se puso mas pesada este semestre. Chicas i really really love u for waiting me…. Ah! El siguiente capitulo, les adelanto, es una especie de cita entre Edward y bella y alguien se enferma y eso desencadena algo bueno y algo no tan bueno! ^_^**

**Otra cosa, jamas he escrito un Lemon, pero me pregunto, les gustaria? Mmm =$ **

**Que opinan? Espero sus Reviews! Gracias de verdad gracias por esperar y no dejar mi fic de lado! **

**IssaHcullen x_X**


	13. La primera cita

BESO TRAVIESO! キス

**La primera cita.**

¿Esto era un sueño? Si era asi no queria despertar nunca, queria que siguiera como estaba, queria correr a lado de Edward, con su mano aferrada a la mia toda la vida. Aun nos seguian asi que no dejamos de correr, el me arrastro hasta un callejon, y ahí nos escondimos hasta que pasaron, confundidos por no vernos. Al parecer su inteligencia no era mucha, menos comparable con la de Edward, quedaria mejor decir que se comparaba con la de un perro, exepto que los perros podrian habernos encontrado gracias a su olfato. Cuando desaparecieron salimos del sucio callejon.

-Jamas en la vida me habia pasado algo asi, todo es por tu culpa. –Me dijo, con su tono habitual, tenia razon, yo siempre lo metia en problemas, sin siquiera proponermelo.

-Lo siento- le dije con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Sabes? Creo que entrenar tuvo beneficios, corriste rapido y sin caerte. –me dijo y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y eso me dio animos para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo de frente.

-Edward…

-¿si?

-¿Sabias que Alec y yo los seguiamos?

-Hubiera sido raro si no.

-Yo… cuando supe que irias con la Vampitanya al cine, simplemente no tenia fuerzas para soportarlo… pero si ella te gusta, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, es decir, no soy gran cosa comparada con ella, no soy tan bonita, soy torpe, siempre te meto en problemas, no se cocinar, no soy tan inteligente, pero hay algo que se y es que te quiero, de verdad te quiero y si tu me pidieras que me alejara de ti, en este mismo momento doy marcha atrás con todo lo que he dicho. –en ese momento volvi a agachar mi cabeza, esperando las palabras que tanto temia.

EDWARD POV

¿Ella me estaba diciendo de nuevo que iba a olvidarme? ¿de verdad me estaba preguntando si era Vampitanya la que me gustaba? Vampitanya, rei en mi mente, para mi mismo, por que ese apodo le quedaba a la perfeccion, resulto que Bella lo habia inventado, ya sabia que los estudios no se le daban bien, pero eso no queria decir que no fera inteligente, tenia cabeza para orquestar tremendas travesuras, como las que ella junto a sus amigo le hicieron a Jessica. No podia permitir que pensara que me gustaba esa mujer, asi que le pregunte:

-¿Te gustaria ir a algun lado?- Note como irradiaba de felicidad.

BELLA POV

Una cita, o al menos eso parecia. Si, de hecho habia un lugar al que queria ir, sabia que no muy lejos de Forks habia un pequeño lago y queria ir alli con el.

Verlo remar, frente a mi, era como un sueño, que yo, Bella swan, estubiera sentada en un bote con el gran Edward Cullen, no podia ser mas que un gran sueño, parecia como si viviera toda una vida de felicidad entan solo un dia.

-Parecen puras familias- Note que eramos la unica pareja, eso era raro para ser un lugar tan hermoso.

-Por supuesto que hay puras familias ¿no sabes que este lugar esta encantado? Las parejas que vienen aquí rompen a los 6 meses ¿No lo sabias? Todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero de todas formas no importa, no somos una pareja.

Comence a ponerme nerviosa por sus palabras, teniamos que salir de aquí. Me levante como un auto reflejo, pero perdi el equibrio e hice volcar el bote, con Edward y conmigo en el, ambos caimos al agua, no era muy profundo, de hecho podia tocar el suelo con mis pies, pero estaba helado. Lo primero que hizo Edward al salir fue regañarme, obviamente. Me habia comportado como una tonta. No podia prestar mucha atencion a sus palabras, o mas bien escucharlas, ya que mis dientes no dejaban de temblar. El se dio cuenta de eso.

-Espera, ire a buscar algo para que te pongas.- Me dijo y se fue. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que regresara extendiendome una playera, parecia el mismo estilo de la que el traia puesta.

-Es barata, pero algo es algo, la consegui del otro lado de la calle. –habia comprado playeras de pareja, el, como siempre supo lo que pensaba sin necesidad de leer mi mente. –Tambien te traje esto. –dijo alcanzandome una hamburguesa, seguramente, nunca en mi vida volveria a comer una hamburguesa tan deliciosa como esta

-Ya, come, si la sigues mirando asi perdera su sabor.- me dijo sacando otra de la bolsa.

-Edward, ¿por que tomaste mi mano en lugar de la de Tanya?

-Tu estabas a mi lado. –dijo simplemente.

-Perdona, yo siempre me meto… y te meto en problemas. –Dije sentandome para comer mi hamburguesa mientras observaba el lago helado al que habiamos caido.

-Yo siempre hago todo bien, nada se me dificulta, pero tu vienes y lo desacomodas todo, revoloteas a mi alrededor como un problema que no puedo resolver, al que no puedo hallarle una solucion. Un problema al que no puedo evitar pero que me tiene que gustar. –dijo mirando al aire, pensando.

-Yo… -trate de decir algo pero me interrumpio.

-Al principio no sabia como lidiar con el problema, intente huir y esconderme, pero de ahora en adelante no huire, lo enfrentare, por que si no hay nada incorrecto en un problema debe de haber una solucion. –dirijio su mirada a mi. –Voy a darle una oportunidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Vas a darme una oportunidad? –Pregunte desorientada.

-Si no lo entiendes olvidalo.

-No, si lo entiendo. Estas diciendo que soy como un problema para ti, que no querias resolver, asi que simplemente me evitabas, pero que ya no lo haras… Entonces esto es una declaración –Razone, colgandome del brazo de Edward

-¡Hey! ¿como llegaste a esa conclusion?- Dijo alejandose un poco de mi –Solo no me desagradas- siguio –No me gusta estar contigo, pero no me desagradas.

El no tenia idea de lo mucho que me hacia feliz escuchar eso, escuchar que, aunque sea un poco, el me queria… bueno, no fue exactamente eso lo que dijo, pero YO no le desagradaba, tenia una oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Gracias- le dije simplemente. -¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento en que te vi, en primer año de preparatoria, solo he tenido ojos para ti. –Continue abrazandome a sus piernas. –Tal vez sea una gran boba que no sepa nada sobre Sartre o Marx, no soy bonita y no se cocinar, pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo, trabajare duro para ser mejor.

-¿Enserio? Voy a estar esperando por eso. Dijiste que te esforzarias, pues ya que se acercan los examenes, lo que acabas de decirme ¿por que no lo pruebas con tus resultados en ellos? –¿Examenes? Este hombre me iba a volver loca, yo odiaba los examenes, pero aun asi:

-Ok, esta bien, estudiare duro, dare mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer estos examenes y te demostrare con hechos todo lo que te dije y entonces, tal vez, me des una oportunidad.

-Ya veremos- dijo sin dejarme ver su rostro.

EDWARD POV

-¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento en que te vi, en primer año de preparatoria, solo he tenido ojos para ti. –Me decia Bella abrazando mis piernas. –Tal vez sea una gran boba que no sepa nada sobre Sartre o Marx, no soy bonita y no se cocinar, pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo, trabajare duro para ser mejor. –Todo eso lleno mi corazon de calidez, se equivocaba como siempre, ella era inteligente, no algo fuera de lo normal, pero cerebro si tenia, lo habia demostrado en mas de una vez, tal vez no supiera cocinar, que a mi parecer si lo hacía, no era ni buena ni mal, yo sabia que si se esforzaba podia hacerlo mejor que nadie, aunque habia algo en lo que tenia mas razon que lo demas, no era bonita, no, ella era la persona mas hermosa en esta tierra, para escoger soportar y derretir a un gran tempano como yo, esta chica era algo especial.

Yo la amaba y deseaba que fuera una mejor persona, pero tambien sabia que ella necesitaba un insentivo para hacerlo, la conocia y sabia su debilidad, yo, lo cual realmente amaba. Asi que decidi ayudarla a cumplir sus palabras.

-¿Enserio? Voy a estar esperando por eso. Dijiste que te esforzarias, pues ya que se acercan los examenes, lo que acabas de decirme ¿por que no lo pruebas con tus resultados en ellos? –Sabia que ella odiaba los examenes, asi que esto seria un gran reto para ella.

-Ahhhh ¿Examenes? Odio los examenes

-¿Hay alguien que los ame?

-¿Tu? –Le pregunte y el nego con la cabeza

-¿La calificacion aceptable es C? –Le dije intentando eso, sabiendo incluso lo que contestaria

-¿C? ¿No te averguenza decir C?

-Ok, esta bien, estudiare duro, dare mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer estos examenes y te demostrare con hechos todo lo que te dije y entonces, tal vez, me des una oportunidad. –Senti una gran calidez en mi corazon al oir esto.

-Ya veremos- Le dije, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la cual no dejaria que viera. Si tenia que ser duro con ella para lograr que se esforzara y fuera una mejor persona, por ella, no por mi, lo haria. Cuando llegara el momento presiso dejaria ver lo mucho que amaba a esta persona que habia llegado a mi vida para quedarse.

BELLA POV

Aunque nada habia cambiado, su sonrisa, que de reojo alcance a ver por un instante, habia cambiado, parecia diferente. Comparado al momento en que escribi aquella carta, comparado al momento del primer beso, siento a Edward un poco mas cerca de mi ahora

PERDOOOOOON! Ya se, ya se! No tengo derecho ni a decirlo… y se que es corto, apenas y se acabaron mis clases (este semestre estubo del asco, reprobe todas) me castigaron, asi que no me dieron la compu hasta hoy… se que no es muy largo, pero la verdad tambien he tenido mucho trabajo. En la escuela, en mi casa, soy administradora en una pagina en facebook, pero no solo la administro, sino que como es de mi grupo preferido CNBLUE, si, soy Kpoper ^^, y ademas yo soy la representante del estado estoy organizando una reunion y tambien estoy grabando un documental sobre la banda… Ahhhh… creo que no les importa… hahaha! y si son kpopers y Boices me dicen sas? Ahhh es que es dificil encontrar kpopers twilighters… aunque una de mis amigas lo es y es tan genial!

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y solo dire que tratare de actualizar mas seguido, pero si por algun motivo no lo hago no piensen que deje tirado el fic, simplemente tengo mucho trabajo.


End file.
